Encantamiento
by Lunatica Drake Dark
Summary: Su naturaleza y origen debe ser un secreto para el mundo, sea bueno o malo el hechicero si es descubierto tiene un mismo destino… la hoguera. Y como si eso no bastara, los seres que habitan la noche son sinónimo de peligro, él sólo quiere vivir su vida sin dañar a nadie y si es posible que nadie lo lastime, todo sería perfecto si saliera como lo hemos planeado ¿no? (Slash) AU
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, pues que les puedo decir, estoy emocionada y desilusionada a partes iguales, las musas están empezando a ehmm ¿enloquecer? Sí a enloquecer._

 _Bueno, aquí voy empezando otra historia loca, con otra pareja Slash a la cual me están haciendo más…Participe (?) para escribir sobre ellos._

 _Algunos dicen que la advertencia es vana, pero igual la algo ¡SLASH! (Chicoxchico) Si no les gusta pues, bye bye dulzuras ;)_

 _Universo alternativo, con mucha magia._

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 _ **Aquí Una Pequeña Introducción**_

En una época perdida en las líneas del tiempo, se encuentra escondido un mundo mágico de poderes místicos, peligros, aventuras y amor, donde en medio de los bosques se encuentran ocultos los secretos de la magia milenaria que corre por las venas de los hechiceros, Harry es un joven hechicero que tuvo el infortunio de perder a casi toda su familia y no se esperaba lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Su vida tranquila daría un giro inesperado para él, tendría una aventura que lo llevaría a ver la muerte a la cara, pero también a descubrir el amor al lado de su destino…

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **Capítulo I**

Aquella era una noche fría en que se arremolinaba la neblina como un manto sobre una pequeña villa cuyo nombre era Menedék la cual se encontraba cercana al bosque iluminado por la luna llena, era media noche, todo estaba solitario y silencioso cuando lo que parecía un simple joven doncel rondaba por los alrededores del poblado en medio de las sombras hasta que sale de ellas colocándose de pie en medio de los caminos cruzados a la entrada del pueblo, siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, como si cayera sobre él en forma de un roció lumínico sobre su blanco y levemente bronceado rostro, labios que invitaban a ser probados, su cabello negro azulado que caía en ondas hasta el nivel de sus rodillas, sujeto por hilos de plata en una trenza apretada, su figura era esbeltamente delicada, de estatura mediana, en su cuello llevaba una cadena de oro que contaba con un colgante en forma de un circulo curvilíneo dentro del cual se ubicaba una cabeza de león símbolo de su poder, que adornaba sus ropajes los que eran entre dorado y verde, llevaba una capa borgoña oscura adornada con hilos de oro.

Finalmente sus ojos verdes hipnóticos e intensos observaron alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie sería testigo de sus actos, se inclino en el suelo y dibujo una estrella de siete puntas a su alrededor con un polvo azul que parecía brillar como la escarcha bajo la luz de la luna, luego de que terminó, se ubico en medio de la estrella, tomo aire profundamente, junto sus manos al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y de sus labios comenzaron a salir las palabras que se convertían en un conjuro mientras un escudo invisible para ojos humanos normales se levanto sobre la villa, cuando estaba terminando el polvo que formaba la estrella a su alrededor, se convirtió en un mágico fuego azul hasta que se extinguió.

El joven sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo, había tomado a ese pueblo y las personas que lo habitaban bajo su protección era un hechicero de grandes poderes que aún no los desarrollaba del todo y todavía entrenaba utilizando la noche para eso, pero su corazón no era del todo feliz sólo dos personas sabían su secreto en la villa y no era conveniente que nadie más lo supiera, el final para un hechicero aunque fuese bueno no era nada alentador si era condenado… a la hoguera.

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?**

 ** _Pues sí, parece más una intro que un primer capítulo, pero en el siguiente ya podrán leer el primer encuentro de nuestros protagonistas._**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes que ya saben, no son nuestros y ya saben a quien pertenecen…_

 _Bueno, aquí voy, otra historia loca, con otra pareja Slash a la cual me están haciendo más…Participe (?) para escribir sobre ellos._

 _Algunos dicen que la advertencia es vana, pero igual la algo ¡SLASH! (Chicoxchico) Si no les gusta pues, bye bye dulzuras ;)_

 _Universo alternativo, con mucha magia._

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **II**

El joven de ojos verdes dio un suspiro y se dirigió al bosque para practicar un rato, adentrándose entre los arboles… De repente se puso en guardia al sentir otra presencia bastante poderosa, con grandes habilidades, de las sombras de unos arboles salió un hombre gallardo, alto, delgado pero _ciertamente atractivo pensó_ el ojiverde, con sus ojos azules y su piel blanca, sus cabellos castaños semiondulados, vestía una camisa verde de seda y un pantalón negro, en su cuello llevaba un collar plateado con un colgante en forma de serpiente representando su poder, se apoyo en un árbol cercano observándolo intensamente, él joven parpadeo un par de veces, ese hombre era poderoso y antiguo, _un hechicero bien entrenado y con experiencia_ pensó.

El hombre mayor le brindo una sonrisa con aires de superioridad como si supiera parte de sus pensamientos, pensó el joven hechicero y ciertamente a veces el recién llegado podía hacer eso, pero era más fácil el libre intercambio de pensamientos si lo permitía la otra persona, pero el joven hechicero tenía algo diferente para él. El hombre se acerco más al moreno y le dijo "Tienes talento hechicero, no deberías estar protegiendo a los mortales tan abiertamente".

El joven moreno le respondió a la defensiva "¡Ese no es su asunto!"

El aludido miro fijamente a los ojos verdes tormentosos, luego le dijo "Mi nombre es Tomas Marvolo Riddle, veo que aún estas estudiando los principios secretos de la magia".

Los ojos verdes del joven se abrieron sorprendidos, ese hechicero era una leyenda y además de esto le decía su nombre así, dándole una ventaja sobre él, los hechiceros no le decían a cualquiera su nombre completo y nunca eran los primeros en decirlo, pero si en pedirlos, el joven no podía hacer a un lado esa cortesía y respondió "El mío es Harry… -dudo un momento ante los ojos azules que lo contemplaban de una manera que le hizo sonrojar, no era bueno confiar y menos en esa época difícil, pero lo hizo- James Potter Evans".

Tomas se acerco a él y con gesto caballeroso se inclino tomando la mano del joven doncel la cual beso, luego se enderezo y el ojiverde noto que era bastante alto, él dijo "Es un gusto conocerte Harry, tus poderes me llamaron hasta este lugar, tienes dones maravillosos, deberías tener más cuidado al hacerlo, hechiceros con malas intensiones podrían atacarte"

Harry le respondió "Mucho gusto Tomas he oído mucho de usted, se lo de los hechiceros rebeldes y me sé cuidar, gracias por el consejo"

El ojiazul le responde dándole una sonrisa sesgada "Sentí tu poder a lo lejos, ellos también podrían hacerlo… Y no son el único peligro"

La sorpresa se vio reflejada en la cara de Harry quien le respondió "Pero ¿Cómo? Yo resguardo y oculto mis energías para que nadie las capte, nunca nadie las había captado"

Tomas se tenso al estudiarlo con mayor detenimiento, era cierto lo que el joven decía, tenía un escudo resguardando sus poderes a su alrededor, ¿Cómo era posible? Él era poderoso pero ni eso le podría permitir ver a través de un escudo de resguardo de poderes, el de cada hechicero era único y ningún otro lo podría penetrar, a no ser que… Miro fijamente al atónito joven y dijo "¿Nunca? ¿Nadie?" el joven negó con la cabeza, quizás Harry no sabía lo que eso significaba y sólo le preocupaba ser descubierto, pero Tomas sabía lo que significaba aquello, ahora lo tomaría bajo su protección no podía permitirle correr ningún peligro, nunca…

Tomas calma al joven "Tranquilo, sólo he sido yo y eso es bueno, nadie más podrá ver a través de tu escudo Harry"

El aludido le miro incrédulo y dijo "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Tomas sonrió de medio lado "Nada más un poco de experiencia precioso"

El ojiverde lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y pensó _¿Precioso?_ Luego le dijo "Comprendo, sí, tienes una larga experiencia"

El aludido con una risa de superioridad le respondió "Sólo un poco" el aire frío de la noche sacudió las ramas de los arboles cercanos en una suave ventisca, los cabellos de Harry que brillaban a la luz de la luna bailaron en el viento y a Tom le pareció la imagen más mágica que nunca había visto.

El moreno dejo ver en sus labios una tímida sonrisa y dijo "Sí sólo un poco"

EL castaño se acerco más al joven y le dijo "Tengo un castillo cerca de este poblado me gustaría que me visitaras" su tono de vos era demandante.

Harry le respondió "Tengo una casa aquí en la villa"

El ojiazul le brindo una sonría de soslayo "Sólo es una visita nada más, además deberías tener una familia de hechiceros cuidando de ti y enseñándote, en mi palacio estarías más seguro"

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza "Mis padres murieron cuando a penas era uno niño, mi hermana y yo somos nuestra familia, ella ha sido mi maestra"

Tomas le responde "No te asustes Harry, no te haría daño aunque pudiera"

 _Y sí que puede_ pensó el moreno pues su poder era enorme, Harry le responde "Creo que tienes razón" su mente le recordó _si lo deseara ya lo hubiese hecho._

Tomas sonrió satisfecho "La tengo"

Harry rodo los ojos ante su actitud machista satisfecha y dijo "Fue un gusto conocerte Tomas, pero ya debería ir a descansar a mi casa"

Cuando el joven se dispuso a marcharse el castaño lo tomo del brazo y lo volvió hacia el para decirle "Sabes donde es mi castillo ¿verdad?" Harry asintió y el continuo "Sí necesitas algo sólo ve allí, estaré para ti" el ojiverde se sonrojo, Tomas se maravillo y sin poder resistirlo lo beso, un beso amante y apasionado, con un toque posesivo, el moreno se sorprendió ante los sentimientos que lo invadían ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Mientras Tom pensaba para si _mi hechicero compañero después de trescientos años te he encontrado_ , los hechiceros conocían a su pareja, al ser los únicos en poder verles en todo su esplendor de poderes y talentos, a través de su escudo de resguardo y allí estaba Harry, luego que se separo del joven, vio su mirada sorprendida y su cara sonrojada, sonrió y le dijo "Eres maravilloso Harry, me alegra al fin haberte encontrado" pronuncio las palabras con suavidad.

El moreno lo miro con sorpresa y curiosidad "¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Por qué siento…?"

Tomas coloca su mano sobre los carnosos labios que acababa de probar, silenciándolo mientras le decía "¿Sabes que significa que otro hechicero vea a través de tu escudo de resguardo?"

Su cerebro aún no procesaba aquello, pero un pequeño rayo de luz lo ilumino, el ojiverde jadeo y dijo "¿Yo? ¿Tú? Pero… ¡es imposible!"

Tomas le respondió "No es imposible precioso Harry" acaricio el nombre con posesividad al pronunciarlo.

Harry negó con la cabeza y dijo "Claro que lo es ¿acaso hasta ahora? Pero si… es tanto tiempo Tomas"

El ojiazul sonríe y le responde "Sí, hasta ahora te encuentro y es algo maravilloso" lo acerco a su pecho y lo abrazo.

Harry empujo su pecho y se alejo de él "No puedo asimilar esto… Eres antiguo… y yo"

Tomas le dice con un dejo de tristeza, el joven temía su poder y su experiencia "Eres un capullo abriéndose a la vida" Harry iba agregar algo más, pero el castaño alza la mano elegantemente pidiéndole silencio "No te forzare a aceptar nuestra unión, esperare el tiempo necesario y el que pueda, sabiendo que estas en este mundo estoy bastante feliz, créeme…"

El ojiverde sintió cierto alivio y dijo "Gracias por comprenderlo"

El ojiazul contesta "No agradezcas aún, sólo tienes que saber, que solamente tú eres para mi y yo para ti, no hay nadie más y lo sabes ¿no?"

Harry trago el nudo en su garganta y dijo agachando la mirada "Lo sé…"

Tomas lo tomo por la barbilla y le dijo "No es tan malo que sea yo tu pareja, ya lo verás, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría enseñarte"

Harry dejo escapar una sonrisa al ver sus ojos, no mentía, se sintió fascinado ante su mirada, cautivadora y mágica. Tomas lo observo ampliamente, tomo sus labios nuevamente atrapándolos en un beso, que el joven moreno no pudo resistir, contestando al acto, entregándose a las sensaciones, el ojiazul mordió un poco el labio inferior del contrario para luego liberarlo, lo miro a los ojos y dijo con seriedad "Sí me necesitas, sólo llámame, siempre estaré para ti" y para si pensó _Aprenderás a amarme, como yo te amare a ti, porque eres mío._

El ojiverde se sonrojo y le brindo una mirada agradecida "Es una suerte que no seas como otros hechiceros, la verdad tenía miedo de encontrar a mi compañero"

El ojiazul se rio "No te preocupes y no me temas, creo que deseas volver a tu casa ¿no es así? Déjame acompañarte y luego volveré a mi castillo" Harry asintió, Tomas lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dijo "Visualiza tu casa"

Los ojos verdes le miraron confundidos y especulativos "¿Qué?"

Tomas le respondió "Visualízala en tu mente" Harry algo inseguro pero al mismo tiempo sin saber como, confiaba en Tomas, cerro sus ojos y lo hizo, un momento después él le susurro "Abre los ojos"

El moreno los abrió y se vio frente a su casa una estructura de madera, de dos pisos, pintada de blanco y azul, con amplios ventanales coloridos cubiertos por cortinas, estaba sorprendido, él aún no podía hacer eso, no podía usar el hechizo de transportación, pero el ojiazul era todo un maestro experimentado, Tomas lo saco de sus pensamientos besando su mano para decirle "Te enseñare todo lo que quieras saber, pero será luego… Ahora te dejo en tu casa, las puertas de mi castillo están abiertas para ti"

Harry le regalo una sonrisa, algo sorprendido de como Tomas respondía a sus pensamientos y le dijo "Sí, gracias… Nos veremos, de verdad necesito asimilar todo esto"

El ojiazul le responde "Lo sé, te daré tiempo Esmeralda… Ahora buenas noches y hasta luego"

Harry frunció el ceño por el sobrenombre pero le respondió "Buenas noches Tomas" y el aludido regalándole una sonrisa taimada se desvaneció en la noche, Harry entro a su casa y luego de darse un baño, se fue a dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Tomas hasta que se dejo ir en un sueño profundo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?**

 **Yo estoy que me muero…**

 **¿COMENTARIOS? D:**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes que ya saben, no son nuestros y ya saben a quien pertenecen…_

 _Bueno, aquí voy, otra historia loca, con otra pareja Slash a la cual me están haciendo más…Participe (?) para escribir sobre ellos._

 _Algunos dicen que la advertencia es vana, pero igual la algo ¡SLASH! (Chicoxchico) Si no les gusta pues, bye bye dulzuras ;)_

 _Universo alternativo, con mucha magia._

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **III**

 _ **Meses después…**_

Tomas siguió visitando a Harry para que se conocieran, el joven aún no quería ir a su castillo, el ojiazul era siempre un hombre de los que imponían su voluntad, por eso se sorprendía a sí mismo de cómo le doblegaban esos ojos verdes y no se lo llevaba a su castillo para mantenerlo protegido y cerca, formando su unión y su vinculo energético, Harry poco a poco lo iba aceptando y queriendo cada vez más, era orgulloso, pero Tomas traspasaba todas las barreras, su madre le hablo de lo maravilloso que era la unión y el vinculo de los hechiceros, entes mágicos sobrenaturales semi inmortales, perseguidos a veces por los humanos que temían su poder y los creían peligrosos, algunos vampiros que ansiaban su poder para su beneficio y los licántropos, algunos de ellos los odiaban; además de los hechiceros rebeldes que les daban mala fama.

Cada vez que Tomas se dirigía a Harry era amable y cariñoso, sus ojos fríos e indiferentes para el mundo brillaban sólo para el joven, le dejaba su espacio, pero ciertamente era algo mandón y dominante cuando se trataba de su seguridad física y energética, le enseñaba hechizos y técnicas protectoras, era un excelente maestro, paciente y el ojiverde aprendía rápido, eso era bueno, Tomas esgrimía un gran poder, Harry sentía que sus poderes eran muy pequeños comparados con los de él, aunque es no era la verdad, pues se subestimaba.

Una vez en medio de una practica le dijo "Tomas, no puedo con esto, no soy tan poderoso como tú"

El hechicero mayor le respondió acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, su mirada brillaba ante el joven cuando ante los demás era fría "Precioso Harry, tienes grandes talentos no tengas miedo de usarlos" una brisa fría corrió y el ojiverde se estremeció de frío, Tomas apareció de la nada un chal de piel y le cubrió los hombros, Harry tenía la cabeza baja pensando en todo lo que debía aprender él a penas tenía 18 años y él 300 antiguo hechicero, era un abismo de diferencia, pero lo quería y eso no podía negarlo. El ojiazul coloca sus dedos bajo su barbilla, levanta con suavidad su rostro y lo hace que vea sus ojos, que le transmiten amor y deseos de protegerlo, Tomas le dice "No te sientas así precioso, amore mio…" el ojiverde se estremeció ante esas palabras, en parte por miedo y porque una parte de él se sentía regocijada "Eres perfecto, sólo tienes que aprender, yo te enseñare todo lo que desees saber" Harry sonrió ante eso y le devolvió un mirada brillante llena de una dulzura que lo dejaba fascinado "Eres maravilloso, me alegro de haberte encontrado"

Despacio lo acerco hacia el tomándolo por la cintura y le dio un beso posesivo, apasionado y cargado de amor, sentía que las chispas saltaban alrededor de ellos, como sus energías se entrelazaban en un remolido de colores. Harry le rodeo el cuello con los brazos entregándose al beso, sus alientos mezclándose y sus lenguas danzando, tras el beso Tomas apoyo su frente sobre la de Harry, se sentía tan diferente, ese joven lo tenía atado a su alma brillante, luego dijo "Estas cansado, te llevare a tu casa… Mañana nos veremos" Harry asintió, enrollando sus brazos al rededor del torso ajeno, sumergiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Tomas, él lo beso en la coronilla, mientras lo abrazaba en un gesto protector y lo dejaba de vuelta en su casa.

"Hasta mañana Tomas" Dijo Harry acomodándose en el abrigo que el hechicero había creado para él, regalándole una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

 **Continuara…**

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **¿QUÉ TAL LES VA PARECIENDO?**

 **¿CONTINUO O NEL?**

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?**

 **¿COMENTARIOS?**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes que ya saben, no son nuestros y ya saben a quien pertenecen…_

 _¿Seguimos o paramos?_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **IV**

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Harry despertó tarde esa mañana, después de hacer su aseo personal y desayunar, se dispuso a visitar a sus amigos Hermione y Ronald, apenas puso un pie fuera de su casa vio a los habitantes de la villa esperándolo, Harry paso un trago, la habían descubierto _pero ¿Cómo? Pensó._

El líder de la villa dijo "Te hemos descubierto Harry, ¡brujo del mal, te haz ganado tu castigo!" el hombre señalo una hoguera, Harry comenzó a sentir pánico pero se controlo, apenas, observo a sus amigos que se acercaban hacia él.

Ronald dijo "¿Qué pruebas tienen? Dime Vernon, él siempre ha sido un ejemplo para esta comunidad", Harry sintió ternura por su amigo que lo defendía, se escucho un murmullo de los pobladores. Hermione y Ronald ya estaban de pie junto a Harry…

Cuando Vernon que se había auto nombrado el jefe de la villa le responde "Fue señalado, tiene que pagar…"

Hermione le interrumpe "¿Pagar? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Harry? Él nunca le haría daño a nadie" colocando su mano sobre el hombro del ojiverde, quien se sintió apoyado.

Vernon respondió "¡No se interpondrán o los mataremos a ustedes también!"

Ronald y Hermione se sorprendieron al ver que los pobladores lo secundaron alzando armas hacia ellos.

Harry se estremeció y al fin hablo "No los metan a ellos en esto"

Vernon hizo señas, dos de los hombres se acercaron al hechicero con una cuerda para atarlo, Ronald se coloco entre el moreno y los hombres para decirles "¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué le van a hacer a este bondadoso doncel?"

Uno de los hombres llamados Judas le coloco una daga en la garganta y lo amenazo "Quítate del camino o la pagaran por ayudar al mal"

Hermione apretó los puños sintiendo rabia e impotencia "¿El mal? ¿Les parece que este joven sea malo? Nada en él es malo"

Harry sonrió conmovido y luego sintió un nudo en la garganta, cuando vio que el más joven de los tres, llamado Dudley hijo de Vernon, se acerco a Hermione con un cuchillo en mano e intención de herirla, se aterro, no quería que nadie saliera herido "¡Deténganse! Hermione no tiene nada que ver con lo que soy"

Vernon hace señales a Judas y a Dudley para que se detengan, luego dijo "¡A la hoguera!" todos apoyaron esas palabras con un grito.

Hermione grito "¡No! ¡No pueden hacerle esto! ¡Él sólo ha tratado de proteger esta villa!" su voz se volvió débil al paso que comenzaba a llorar.

Dudley iba a golpear a Hermione pero Ronald se interpuso y grito "¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi esposa!" él se detuvo por señal de Vernon y se dirigió a sujetar a Harry con la soga, en tanto Judas se interponía en el camino de Hermione y Ronald.

Harry al verlos tan decididos por salvarlo les dice "Gracias amigos, pero no quiero que salgan heridos por ayudarme" ellos se conmovieron ante sus palabras, Harry pensó, _sólo Tomas me podrá ayudar_ , abrió sus labios para llamarlo "To…" en ese momento sintió un golpe en la cabeza pensó _Tomas, ayúdame… Harry_ pensaba en que se había prometido cuidarlos, pero ahora… Si Tomas se enteraba, presentía que no sería condescendiente, pues el ojiazul decía que no le gustaba que se metieran con lo que era suyo y Harry era suyo, su castigo caía sobre aquellos que lo hacían… Y la oscuridad se lo trago.

Hermione y Ronald se asuntaron al ver como Judas golpeaba a Harry en la cabeza con un palo mientras Vernon le decía "Conjurara un hechizo, ¡deténgalo!"

Judas respondió "Está hecho jefe" los tres hombres que manipulaban al pueblo se rieron y lo llevaron a la hoguera, Hermione vio como lo sujetaban allí y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Ronald al ver la sangre en la frente de Harry debido al golpe y una cortada hecha por la daga de Dudley en su pecho, Ronald se sentía lleno de rabia por no poder ayudar a ese joven tan bondadoso y generoso que resguardaba la villa, y así le pagaban.

 _ **Continuara… (¿?)**_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?**

 **¡Gracias por los folowers!**

 **¿COMENTARIOS?**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes que ya saben, no son nuestros y ya saben a quien pertenecen…_

 _Universo alternativo, con mucha magia._

 _¿Seguir o no seguir?_

 _¡Las musas me torturan!_

 _¡Oye!_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **V**

Las personas del pueblo sabían que Harry no era malo, pero estaban siendo usados por una mano malvada, que trabajaba por medio de Vernon, Dudley y Judas quienes siempre le habían tenido envidia al moreno, ya fuera por su encanto o porque no respondiese a sus insinuaciones, lo que aprovecho alguien que quería eliminar la vida de Harry y hacerle daño de tal modo a Tomas, los pobladores embrujados por alguien que trabajaba en la oscuridad amenazaron con llevar también a la hoguera a sus defensores.

A lo lejos de la escena sobre una loma donde se alzaba un castillo en las zonas colindantes a la villa, su habitante, un hechicero poderoso se tenso abruptamente sintiendo el temor de Harry e instantáneamente concentro sus energías en las de su compañero y vio lo que estaba sucediendo, Tomas estaba lejos del lugar, pero prontamente se transporto con el corazón en la mano, cuando llego, vio como un inconsciente Harry ya estaba en la hoguera encendida a punto de ser quemado, temblando de rabia con sus poderes envió un viento arrasador que se extendió por el pueblo, la lluvia cayó sobre ellos y apago las llamas, llego hasta Harry lo desato con su magia y lo tomo en brazos, mientras Hermione y Ronald se sentían aliviados, el ojiazul lo comprobó, se estremeció de rabia y miedo al ver la sangre que se deslizaba por su rostro desde la cabeza y la herida en el pecho, preocupado dijo "Está desmayado, pero vivo" mirando a los amigos de su hechicero con ojos fríos pero agradeciendo su intervención, pues le habían dado tiempo, ellos le sonrieron, había llegado en el momento justo, sintió alivio al tenerlo entre sus brazos… Luego miro con ojos fríos con un destello rojo a las personas que quisieron dañara su compañero, fijo sus poderes en los pobladores para hacerlos pagar, Harry que lo sintió le dijo "No los lastimes por favor Tom… Están siendo manipulados por alguien"

El ojiazul lo vio tan débil que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y noto que tenía razón, escaneo a los pobladores, Vernon, Dudley y Judas estaban corriendo huyendo aterrados por el poder que esgrimía, eran sirvientes de un vampiro que absorbían energías mágicas para sobrevivir y salir a la luz del sol para servir a sus amos, Tomas concentro sus energías en ellos lleno de odio "¡Malditos lo pagaran!" y así fue, desde el cielo tormentoso, rayos devastadores cayeron sobre ellos reduciéndolos a la nada.

Él asintió satisfecho, luego sólo por Harry, centro su control mental sobre los pobladores y eliminó los pensamientos de que habían descubierto a Harry y de la existencia de los siervos del vampiro, antes de desaparecer miro a Hermione y Ronald "Seréis premiados por vuestra lealtad para con Harry" ellos asintieron y le respondieron, "Cuídalo" mientras él se desaparecía con su más preciado tesoro en brazos.

 _ **Continuara… (¿?)**_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?**

 **¿COMENTARIOS?**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes que ya saben, no son nuestros y ya saben a quien pertenecen…_

 _Universo alternativo, con mucha magia._

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **VI**

En el enorme castillo de Tomas una imponente construcción erigida sobre una colina del bosque hecha de piedras grises, de amplios ventanales de madera, una gran puerta de madera tallada en el centro de la fachada, contaba con un amplio jardín, un huerto, unas caballerizas y gran espacio para cabalgar, Tomas llevo a Harry a la habitación que hace tiempo había preparado para él, lo coloco suavemente sobre la mullida cama, le limpio las heridas, la del pecho era algo profunda, así que la vendo, con su magia cambio las ropas de Harry.

Luego dejo escapar una maldición, cuando vio su palidez y debilidad, eso insignificantes sirventés habían absorbido mucha de su energía y eso era lo que lo tenía tan débil, tomo la mano de Harry y dijo "Yo te cuidare precioso, te doy de mis energías con total libertad para que te recuperes pronto" Harry tomo un poco más de color, por lo que Tomas se relajo un tanto, deposito un beso en la frente de su compañero, lo cobijo y se retiro para preparan una posición que le ayudara a recuperar con mayor rapidez sus energías. Pasaban las horas, en las que él se aseguro que sanara bien y rápidamente.

 _ **Cuando despertó…**_

Harry se removió en la cama y despertó de una pesadilla con un grito, asustado y tenso se sentó en la cama, no sabía donde estaba hasta que lo sospecho al sentir las energías de Tomas, lo cual la relajo rápidamente, observo la habitación en la que estaba, grande, ostentosa, magníficamente decorada, parecía la habitación de un príncipe, mordiéndose los labios nerviosamente, susurro a la habitación vacía "Tom… ¿Dónde estás?" El castaño estaba en su cuarto de pociones, sondeándolo con sus poderes, cuando lo sintió despierto, Harry tenía intenciones de levantarse para buscarlo hasta que lo sintió sentarse junto a él, miro sus ojos azules donde se reflejaba su preocupación y cansancio, _seguro que cuidando de mi_ pensó con ternura en su corazón, Harry no lo pudo evitar aunque lo intento, al fin se lanzo a sus brazos llorando.

Tomas lo abrazo y acaricio su espalda con la mano que tenía libre mientras en la otra sostenía la poción que le daría para que recuperara del todo su energía, ya que esta era diferente a las anteriores que le había dado mientras dormía, sólo servía si estaba despierto, le dijo "Tranquilo pequeño, todo está bien, ahora estás a salvo en mis brazos"

Harry enterró su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, aspiro su esencia y cuando se calmo un poco alzo sus ojos verdes brillantes por las lágrimas hacia él, Tom sintió un peso en su corazón al verlo así, lo beso intensamente, siendo respondido con la misma intensidad, se separaron cuando les hizo falta respirar, luego Harry le dijo "¿Ya todo está bien? Hiciste que olvidaran todos ¿verdad? Y además ayudaste a Hermione y a Ronald no sólo con sus deudas, sino que también con su sembradío"

Tomas se encogió de hombros con despreocupación elegantemente y le respondió "Sí, ellos se portaron muy valientes al defenderte, además me dieron más tiempo…" se estremeció al pensar en perderlo prefería morir, apretó el abrazo.

Harry correspondió el abrazo y dijo "Y ¿Qué paso con ellos? Los tres que… Ellos…"

Tomas le respondió "Eran siervos de un vampiro, de los que absorben energías mágicas" su mirada brillo con enojo "Los destruí" El moreno se estremeció ante la mención de esas criaturas, un vampiro mato a sus padres para robarles sus poderes y pensó que el vampiro estaría dispuesto aún a atacarle, el ojiazul agrego "Yo te protegeré, no debes salir del castillo" su tono de voz no daba cabida a replicas.

Harry miro fijamente aquellos ojos azules, no cabria discusión, en parte se molesto al sentir que sería encerrado, pero a la vez sintió ternura de sentirse protegido, "Presiento que seré un doncel encerrado en la torre" dijo Harry haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír a su pareja.

Tomas lo abrazo, para darle un profundo beso en que le transmitía el amor que le tenía y el miedo que tuvo de perderlo, luego dijo "Te amo precioso, mi Harry"

Harry sintiendo su corazón desbordante de amor y alegría le respondió "Te amo Tom, mi protector hechicero"

El ojiazul lo miro a los ojos, estudiándolo, estaba más calmado y bien, entre sus brazos, le sonrió, lo acomodo gentilmente sobre los cojines de la cama y dándole la poción dijo "Toma, tómatela…"

Harry arrugo la nariz y dijo mientras sostenía el recipiente de vidrio entre sus manos "¿Para qué es? No me llevo muy bien que se diga con las pociones"

Tomas le dijo "Es para que recuperes totalmente tus energías, te la beberás precioso" agrego en ese tono de voz dominante que a veces le molestaba al moreno y esa sonrisa presumida.

El ojiverde se molesto por su tono mandón y luego dijo "No me gusta que me den órdenes…"

El ojiazul le regalo una sonrisa sesgada "No te estoy dando órdenes, si fuera así ya la habrías obedecido"

El moreno se estremeció ante la verdad, era así y él lo sabia, si quisiera darle una orden usaría su magia y él obedecería, Harry juguetonamente le dijo "Convénceme"

Tomas mostro su sensual sonrisa de medio lado y le dijo "Con gusto precioso" se acerco más a él y le dio un beso, profundo y apasionado, cuando se separaron el ojiverde suspiro.

Con un tono de voz travieso le dijo "Eso es mejor que las ordenes"

Tomas con el corazón al revés por su hechicero le dijo "Tomare nota, tenlo por seguro" le beso en la frente y agrego "Ahora bébetelo esmeralda"

Harry se bebió el contenido y le sonrió devolviéndole el frasco vacío diciéndole "Listo, ya me deshice de ella" dejo escapar su risa cantarina que inundo el corazón de Tomas de paz y luz, aquel jovencito despejaba su soledad y la oscuridad que lo había rodeado por tanto tiempo buscando consumirlo, lo abrazo manteniéndolo en su regazo hasta que volvió a dormirse, la próxima vez que se despertara estaría totalmente bien, sonrió, se recostó en la cama con Harry en brazos, acariciando su largo cabello, mientras escudaba el castillo con hechizos protectores, para luego cobijarlo y dormirse maravillado por la sensación de tenerlo en su castillo, entre sus brazos y dormido sobre su pecho, donde pertenecía.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?  
Awww ¿no son una ternurita? 3:) **

**¡Nadie quiere a mi bebé! T.T**

 **¿COMENTARIOS?**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	7. Chapter 7

_Universo alternativo, con mucha magia._

 _Sigo publicando para ¿para? ¿Algo que decir?_

 _¡El siguiente capítulo se lo dedicare al primer comentario!_

 _¡Motívennos! Las musas se sienten solin solitas, abandonadin abandonaditas :,v_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **VII**

 _ **Meses después…**_

Pasaron los días y Harry se quedo con Tomas en el castillo, el ojiazul trataba de averiguar quien era el vampiro que intento hacerle daño a su compañero, mientras lo entrenaba un poco más en cuanto a la comunicación telepática entre ellos dos y en el desarrollo de sus poderes, aprendiendo de un excelente maestro, pasaban los días conociéndose y amándose cada vez más, ninguno de los dos había sentido un sentimiento tan intenso amando a otra persona, más que a su propia vida, aún no habían hecho el lazo, ni el vinculo energético, pese a que Harry sabía que eso era lo más natural a hacer, le pidió que le diera más tiempo para hacerse a la idea y Tomas se lo dio, no pudiendo resistirse a esos suplicantes e hipnóticos ojos verdes, el ojiverde tenía todo lo que necesitara allí, Tomas le daba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, que era mucho al tener fortuna y poder, aunque Harry pedía poco.

 _ **Una noche…**_

Harry dormía plácidamente sobre la amplia cama adornada por columnas de madera tallada y cortinas verdes, cubierto por colchas blancas, Tomas después de contemplarlo un rato dormir se dirigió al otro lado del castillo en la torre para trabajar en sus pociones, era un hechicero con una capacidad impar en su campo.

Dentro de su sueño Harry escucho una melodiosa voz que lo llamaba, atrapándolo en un trance hipnótico, de repente abrió los ojos y salió de la cama, su mirada se veían nublada y fija, camino fuera de la habitación como un títere siendo jalado por los hilos de un titiritero, salió del castillo sin saber lo que hacia.

Harry se adentro en el bosque su larga bata de seda se ondulaba en el viento nocturno al igual que su cabello, cuando estuvo allí salió de su trance, sacudió la cabeza aturdido, parpadeo y se encontró con una gran lobo de pelaje negro y de ojos rojos, dio unos pasos atrás al ver el brillo de los ojos de la criatura y escucho un gruñido amenazante, el lobo se lanzo a atacarlo y Harry activo un escudo que hizo que el animal revotara contra este, para luego chocar contra un árbol, Harry permaneció en guardia mientras se alejaba del animal, de repente un destello de luz oscura cubrió al lobo y unos segundos después delante de él estaba de pie una mujer de piel sumamente pálida, parecida al mármol, su cabello oscuro suelto de manera alborotada hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran oscuros con el toque turbio de la locura, llevaba un colgante en forma de un colmillo negro y su vestido era negro con toques rojos como la sangre.

Harry reforzó sus escudos al sentir el poder de la mujer quien dijo riendo sínicamente "Así que tu eres la nueva puta de Tomas, un poco desabrido para él"

Omitiendo el insulto Harry le responde "¡A ti que te importa! ¿Quién eres y qué me hiciste para que viniera hasta aquí en contra de mi voluntad?" _tiene que ser poderosa para haberlo hecho pensó_ el ojiverde.

La mujer le dice "Ya que vas a morir te lo diré" Su risa fue estrepitosamente maniática "Soy Bellatrix, y… ¡me desharé de ti hechicero!" Palabras tras las que le lanza un ataque y Harry se defiende devolviéndoselo, el cual la mujer esquiva, el moreno recuerda que su pareja le había hablado de ella una poderosa hechicera que se quería vengar de Tomas por rechazarla, si embargo había un pero en esa historia, pues se suponía que esa hechicera había muerto en su afán de obtener más poder para matar a Tomas.

Harry se angustio y dijo "Pero… Tú moriste…"

Bellatrix se rio burlona "Al parecer te han hablado de mi" luego de lanzar otro ataque y al este ser rechazado por Harry agrego "Eres fuerte mocoso pero no para mi, soy antigua y los poderes de una hechicera como yo mezclados con los de una vampiresa son grandes niño estúpido"

Harry se estremeció al caer en cuenta que esa mujer era una vampiresa, "Eres una de esos…" la vampiresa rio sínicamente, Harry sintió que se le erizaba la piel, en ese instante decidió llamar a su hechicero "Tom…" no termino de decir la frase y atónito clavo los ojos en Bellatrix.

La mujer le miro con superioridad "No podrás llamarlo…" Harry intento hacerlo con el pensamiento y ella agrego "Ni con el pensamiento, además ¿crees que le importas tanto como para arriesgar su pellejo?"

Harry quien confiaba en Tomas con todo su corazón, le respondió a la vampiresa "El me ama y yo a él…"

Bellatrix se rio y comenzó a plantar imágenes en la mente de Harry quien jadeo cuando fue dominado por la criatura oscura en su mente y cuerpo, Bellatrix al ser vampiresa tenía el poder de manipular su mente con mayor facilidad que los hechiceros, le implanto en la mente que Tomas no lo quería y que sólo lo usaba para tener sus poderes, veía a Tomas diciéndole que no lo quería o entregándolo a Bellatrix a cambio de su vida.

Las imágenes le hicieron desesperarse y entristecerse "¿Cómo es posible? ¡No me ama! ¡No es cierto! ¡No! Pero…. ¡No, no puedo creerlo! ¡No me ama, nunca lo ha hecho!" la vampiresa aprovecho eso para enviar otro ataque a Harry, quien reforzó su escudo pero cayó al suelo por el impacto del hechizo, además estaba muy débil ya, ante la lucha mental, física y mágica, con esfuerzo se puso de pie nuevamente y esquivo otro ataque, finalmente Bellatrix derribo sus escudos.

Los ojos de vampiresa ardieron en rojo sangre y se abalanzo sobre un Harry asustado al ver el color de aquellos irises que le recordaban tanto a la perdida de sus padres, no tuvo fuerzas para esquivarla simplemente pudo aparecer una daga y sólo logro herirla en el cuello debido a su velocidad vampírica.

Bellatrix lo miro con odio y dijo "¡Maldito lo pagaras!" Tras de lo que le arranco la daga de la mano y la lanzo lejos, luego tomo a Harry por el cabello y clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del joven hechicero enviando palabras a su mente ejerciendo control "Abandónate a la muerte, él no te ama" Harry sintió que su corazón se partía y se abandono a las sombras que lo rodeaban, si Tom no la amaba no quería vivir.

En el mismo instante en que los colmillos de la vampiresa perforaron su piel, Tomas sintió el dolor de Harry, con el alma en un hilo comprobó a su pareja y al percatarse de que no estaba en su habitación, unió sus energías a las del moreno y se apareció donde estaba Harry, siendo consiente de que corría peligro.

Encontrándose con la escena de Bellatrix absorbiendo la vida de su hechicero, murmurando una maldición lanzo un hechizo y aparto a Bellatrix de Harry haciendo que se quedara inmóvil clavada en un árbol, sabiendo que aquel hechizo de parálisis no duraría mucho, se acerco a Harry tomándolo entre sus brazos, lo vio pálido por la perdida de sangre y energía, sintiéndose lleno de odio hacia la mujer y preocupado por el ojiverde lo sujeto muy cerca, con un hechizo curativo sano la herida y le dio un poco de energía, se quito la capa que llevaba, lo cubrió y lo recostó en un árbol cercano "Resiste esmeralda" dijo acariciando su cabello, luego sintió como Bellatrix escapaba de su hechizo, se puso en pie colocando su figura entre la vampira y Harry diciendo "Así que te convertiste en una vampiresa Bellatrix, miserable" En ese mismo instante se percato al ver ciertos pensamientos de la mujer que ella fue la que había mandado el ataque a Harry para que lo quemaran en la hoguera.

Ella le respondió burlona "Nada de miserable cariño, simplemente superior a ti y a la puta que proteges"

Tomas apretó sus puños "¡No te atrevas a insultarlo! La única puta que veo por aquí eres tú, arrastrándote ante los hombres y seduciéndolos para tomar su sangre" el ojiazul sonrío de medio lado "Tú que tienes que arrastrarte y rogar ante los que tienen poder porque no vales nada, para poder robar y hacerte con lo que nunca tendrás de verdad, porque eres un ser insignificante" se burlo malicioso.

Bellatrix gruño llena de rabia abalanzándose hacia él para atacarlo diciendo "Te matare por tus atrevimientos y luego hare sufrir a ese putillo para bailar sobre su tumba" con sus garras logro herir en un brazo a Tomas, para enseguida lanzarle un ataque energético que el ojiazul tomo entre sus manos formando una esfera roja y se la devolvió haciéndola chocar contra un árbol.

Bellatrix se sintió acorralada y dijo "Creo que primero me desharé de ese" lanzo un ataque a Harry.

Tomas lo atajo con una mano como si fuera nada, ocasionando que callera contra un árbol, la explosión lo derribo y levanto polvo, con voz amenazante le dijo "¡No le volverás a tocar ni un sólo cabello!"

Bellatrix se ríe locamente dejando ver sus afilados colmillos, disponiéndose a atacar nuevamente al joven durmiente "¡Lo matare!"

Tomas rechazando el nuevo ataque grita "¡Es suficiente de este juego!" pensando en que tenía que atender a Harry y darle más energía así como una poción, pero Bellatrix vuelve a intentar herir a su pareja.

Tomas lleno de rabia hizo despliegue de su poder, luchando contra Bellatrix, así hechizos destellaban en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y ataques telepáticos se desplegaron en la lucha, Tomas con odio hacia Bellatrix por hacerle daño a su hechicero, aparece una espada mágica de plata en sus manos, la lucha se extiendo un rato más y el ojiazul ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así que lanza un hechizo a Bellatrix, haciéndola caer al suelo, "Recibirás tu castigo" Bellatrix grito, gruño y lucho con ataques mágicos, pero él la retuvo fácilmente en el suelo con raíces que hizo salir de la tierra, el poder vibraba alrededor del castaño y cantaba en sus venas, "¡Nadie lastima o ataca lo que es mío y sale victorioso!" y con un rápido movimiento clavo la espada en el pecho de la vampiresa, sin darle tiempo de nada, con una sonrisa satisfecha separo la cabeza de su cuerpo ocasionando que tanto sus ropas como parte de su rostro se mancharan de la sangre que salpico y luego de desaparecer su espada, extendió la mano hacia los despojos de la mujer lanzando un hechizo de fuego que se trago el cuerpo de quien intento hacerle daño a su pareja.

Sin inmutarse con un movimiento de manos se limpio la sangre tanto de su ropa como de su rostro, para dirigirse rápidamente hacia donde había dejado a Harry, lo tomo en brazos y en cuestión de segundos apareció en su habitación, lo recostó en la cama, colocando las manos sobre el joven le dio de sus energías y cuando lo hizo vio las imágenes que Bellatrix había plantado en su mente, alma y corazón, a demás de la perdida de sangre y el desgaste de energía que le causo, maldijo por lo bajo, hubiera querido torturar a esa mujer con los hechizos más dañinos o torturantes, antes de matarla pero no había tenido tiempo que perder en eso.

Se alejo de esos pensamientos cuando sintió como la debilidad envolvió a su pareja y su respiración se hacia lenta, atrajo a Harry a sus brazos y lo acogió en su regazo colocándolo sobre sus piernas como a un niño pequeño, nunca había tenido miedo, pero en ese momento sentía el miedo inmenso de perderlo, dijo "No te atrevas a dejarme Harry, te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas… escúchame precioso…" acariciándole la mejilla cerro los ojos tratando de darle más energía pero estas eran rechazadas debido a los residuos que quedaban en el moreno de la compulsión de Bellatrix, lo meció entre sus brazos con la angustia de perder a su otra mitad "Por favor Harry resiste, he esperado mucho por ti".

EL ojiverde se removió entre los brazos de su pareja, las pestañas oscuras aletearon, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, parpadeo enfocando, encontrándose entre los brazos de Tomas, le vio a la cara y abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido de lo que veía, los ojos azules estaban aguados de lágrimas contenidas, al ver a alguien tan fuerte y en apariencia frío en ese estado, sintió infinita ternura, amor y tristeza al verlo así, con movimientos lentos coloco su mano sobre el rostro de Tomas para acariciar su mejilla izquierda limpiando una lágrima rebelde que había logrado escapar, Harry le sonrió débilmente y dijo "Tom… Perdóname por angustiarte yo…"

El aludido no lo dejo continuar y atrapo sus labios entre los suyos, luego de separarse, apoyo su frente sobre la de Harry y le dijo soltando el aliento bruscamente, aliviado "No me vuelvas a asustar así"

El moreno se acomodo sentándose en su regazo, le rodeo el cuello con las brazos, lo miro a los ojos con lágrimas en sus pozos verdes "Tom… Ella me engaño me coloco bajo un extraño y por cierto desagradable trance… Discúlpame por eso…"

El ojiazul coloco sus dedos sobre los labios de Harry y dijo "No llores por favor…"

El ojiverde agacha la cabeza y dice "Soy un simple aprendiz no pude ver ni escapar de una compulsión, soy tan débil" vio la sangre en la camisa de seda de Tomas que estaba desgarrada en su brazo y agrego "Te pongo en peligro, no soy una buena pareja para ti Tom" la voz se le quebró.

Tomas se sintió abatido al oírlo hablar así, coloco su mano bajo la barbilla de su compañero, levanto su rostro e hizo que fijara la vista en sus ojos azules oscurecidos "No digas eso, no lo vuelvas a decir…" El moreno iba a decir algo más pero fue callado por la mirada decidida de Tomas, con mezcla de enojo, miedo y amor, el castaño agrego "Ni vuelvas a pensar que no te amo, ni que no eres digno para mi, yo no te merezco a ti, eres la luz de mi oscuridad, te amo Harry y daría mi vida por ti, te seguiría al otro mundo, a cualquier parte"

El joven hechicero sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco en su pecho, le dio un beso profundo a su pareja quien lo prolongo, luego haciéndolo apoyar su frente en la de él le dijo "Te amo Tom y quiero que seamos felices juntos"

El ojiazul tomo sus rostro entre sus manos y dijo "Yo te amo a ti Harry y que no se te olvide jamás ¿me entiendes?" Eso había sonado a una orden.

El ojiverde le sonrió y dijo "Sabes que ese tono autoritario no me convence"

Tomas devolvió la sonrisa ya más sosegado y dijo "Sí, ya se que hay mejores modos" y le planto un beso en los labios, dulce pero fuerte y apasionado "Te amo Harry James Potter"

El pelinegro lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que podía en ese instante y le respondió "Y yo te amo a ti Tomas Marvolo Riddle"

Se inclino nuevamente en búsqueda de esos labios adictivos, sonrió en medio del beso y al separarse dijo "No me vuelvas a dar un susto de muerte".

Un suspiro escapa de los labios del ojiverde "Eso intento créeme" le asegura.

Tomas le responde "Inténtalo con más fuerza amore mio no me hagas darte una orden, sabes que soy bueno en ello"

Harry dejo que su risa burbujeante le calentara el corazón y dijo pícaramente "Uhm eso ya lo sé… Pero ¿Qué tal eres en recibirlas?"

Tomas le responde mirándolo a los ojos perdiéndose en ese profundo bosque verde "Soy pésimo en ello".

La sonrisa del moreno se extiende y le dice "Que lástima porque… Quiero que me beses ahora mismo y es una orden"

El ojiazul pone esa sonrisa suya de medio lado y dice "Esa es la mejor orden que me han dado en la vida" lo abrazo en su protectores brazos y lo devoro en un beso.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 _ **¡Viene algo ardiente! Creo :v XD**_

 _ **¿Quieren ver a la parejita en llamas? ¿eh? ¿eh?**_

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	8. Chapter 8

**Por si a alguien le interesa ¡Estoy viva!**

 **La cosa es que soy de Venezuela, y estos días cuando no hay luz (por muchas horas) o no hay internet (por otras más) pues así no puedo publicar como lo venia haciendo, la historia que esta casi terminada pero faltan varios capítulos y los extras. Por si alguien le interesa está historia, me diga, por que justo ahora me tengo que tomar un montón de molestias para publicar, y no me malentiendan, amo publicar la historia, y a veces ver uno que otro comentario. Aunque hay pocos. Pero la situación no es la mejor y los ánimos cada día bajan más ¡ay la depre! En todo caso…**

 **¡Un nuevo capítulo les traigo! Wuju!**

 _Los personajes que ya saben, no son nuestros y ya saben a quien pertenecen…_

 _Universo alternativo, con mucha magia._

 _ **.***Encantamiento - Encantamiento***.**_

Bellas personitas, les aviso que este capítulo es LEMON ¡Cuidado! XD

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **VIII**

Tomas acomodo a Harry en su regazo, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos ansioso y preocupado por casi perderlo comenzó a darle rienda suelta a sus deseos, los candelabros se apagaron y en su lugar se encendieron velas que iluminaban levemente la habitación, el aroma de incienso de rosas inundo el lugar, besándolo se puso en pie con su compañero en brazos y lo recostó amablemente sobre la cama, Harry lo miro tímidamente y le dijo "¿Qué haces Tom?"

Él le responde con una mirada caldeada de deseo "Quiero hacerte mío Harry, mi esposo según nuestras tradiciones ¿accedes?" luego le planto un beso apasionado que le corto la respiración para preguntarle "¿Estás dispuesto?" mientras lo miraba fijamente esperando la respuesta.

El moreno se sonroja furiosamente, pero le responde nervioso "Quiero que estemos siempre juntos amore mio, aquí estoy para ti, unámonos"

Tomas le regalo una de sus sonrisas de medio lado, se inclino sobre él plantándole un beso en el cuello, el moreno se estremeció y sintió un calor que salía de su pecho expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

"Ti amo Harry" dice sobre la piel del moreno ganándose un estremecimiento de su pareja.

Con la respiración acelerada el moreno le responde "Ti amo Tom"

"Tuo sono mio amore, bello" le dice enterrando su cara en el cabello oscuro embriagándose de su aroma, luego se adueña de sus labios en un beso.

Harry introduce sus dedos en el cabello castaño profundizando el beso y al separarse por falta de aire le dice jadeante "Amore Mio"

Tomas desliza sus manos por los muslos ajenos sobre la tela de la bata de dormir para luego introducirlas en ella y tocar la suavidad de su piel, gimió por el simple placer de su tacto, con amable elegancia separo sus piernas y se coloco entre ellas, los ojos verdes le dieron una mirada que lo desarmo y lo calentó hasta los huesos, le dijo "Te amo precioso"

Harry sonrió tímidamente y le dijo "Y yo te amo a ti" deslizo sus manos por la espalda ajena y las introdujo bajo su camisa, el ojiazul se estremeció al sentir sus manos tímidas sobre la piel de su espalda, comenzando a quitársela, lo ayudo en la labor y en un instante la camisa cayó a un lado.

Con movimientos amables comenzó a quitarle la bata y le dijo "Eres perfecto"

Harry coloco sus manos en el abdomen de su compañero y dijo "No tanto, mi amor"

El castaño le dijo riendo "No me contradigas esmeralda" luego le mordisqueo el cuello, haciéndolo estremecerse bajo su ataque.

"Quizás…" Comenzó el ojiverde pero fue interrumpido por los labios de su pareja.

Tom con una de sus manos se deshizo de la molesta tela que lo separaba del cuerpo de Harry, lo observo y se deleito con su imagen, se le escapo el aliento y dijo "Maravilloso eso eres…"

El moreno lo miro sonrojado y cuestiono "¿Estás seguro de ello?"

Tomas se rio y dijo "Te castigare si me sigues contradiciendo precioso" le dio otro beso en que sus lenguas danzaron, intercambiando sus alientos.

"¿A si?" Pregunta el moreno sin aliento.

Tomas sonrió depredadoramente y dijo "Así" con una de sus manos tomo uno de sus erguidos pezones y llevo a su boca el otro, luego deslizo una mano con la que lo sujeto de la cadera acercándolo hacia a él mientras desaparecía su pantalón con magia, mordisqueo el pezón que tenía en su boca, Harry jadeo y arqueo la espalda "Te ganas el castigo por no comportarte" se burlo juguetonamente.

Jadeante el moreno exclamo "¡Estás loco!".

Tomas le contesto con la voz ronca por el deseo "Y es por tu culpa" luego se dedico a besarle el pecho, para bajar por su estomago, pasando por su vientre y llegando a aquello que deseaba saborear.

Harry se estremeció cuando sintió su aliento sobre su eje, jadeo y dijo tratando de limitarle el acceso sonrojado "¿Qué haces?"

El mayor alzo la cabeza, lo miro a los ojos atrapándolo en su mirada ardiente dijo "No tengas miedo, sólo déjame sentirte" El moreno se estremeció, ante el silencio, Tomas volvió a su labor saboreando ese néctar prohibido que sería sólo suyo para siempre "Estás erguido y cálido, para mi" dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo, el doncel no podía hablar invadido por las nuevas sensaciones placenteras, él siguió saboreándolo, jugueteando con su boca, chupando, lamiendo.

El moreno logro decir en medio de un gemido "Me estás volviendo loco"

Soltando su miembro un instante de su boca "Ahora no seré el único loco" dijo sintiendo como las piernas de su compañero temblaban, volvió a su tarea aumentando más la succión, Harry sujetándose a las sabanas de la cama sentía que necesitaba ser liberado de esa tención que se acumulaba en su cuerpo antes que se consumiera por las llamas, hasta que tras minutos de la deliciosa tortura, Tom lo llevo a la cima y se estremeció de pies a cabezas en sacudidas al sentir el éxtasis, el ojiazul trago toda su liberación, cuando termino lo soltó de su boca, paso la lengua por la comisura de sus labios saboreándolo con una mirada llameante de deseo, luego comenzó a besarlo subiendo de regreso, hasta que capturo su boca, Harry introdujo las manos en el cabello de castaño tirando gentilmente con su respiración entrecortada.

Tomas lo beso en el cuello, lo acaricio llevando sus manos su espalda, bajando hasta sus caderas y acercándolo más a él, Harry sintió su excitación dura rozar su muslo, el ojiazul le dio muchas atenciones haciendo despertar su miembro dormido otra vez, mientras que dirigía sus dedos hacia la entrada en la que quería introducirse, lentamente comenzó a meter un dedo sintiendo la calidez así como cierta humedad debido a la condición de doncel de Harry, deseando darle placer, susurro un hechizo que estiro y humedeció un poco más aquel cálido lugar, ganándose más gemidos y jadeos de aquellos labios que tanto le gustaba besar.

Luego de unos instantes de prepararlo Tom ubico su miembro en la entrada de su compañero, introduciéndose lentamente en su angosta funda, Harry jadeo y el ojiazul subió sus manos por la suave piel de su espalda, le acaricio los brazos dándole seguridad "Relájate para mi precioso, relájate"

El moreno excitado, sonrojado y nervioso, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, jadeando le dijo "Ve despacio yo…"

Fue interrumpido por un beso de Tomas que le corto la respiración "Lo sé, relájate, iremos despacio y podremos minimizar el dolor" lo acaricio de manera consoladora y lo beso, mientras se introducía poco a poco en su entrada, cuando estuvo completamente adentro, jadeo al sentirlo rodeando su miembro, presionándolo, repartió besos por el rostro de su joven pareja brindándole consuelo, respirando intentando no moverse, hasta que sintió las piernas de Harry rodear sus caderas, ambos gimieron cuando eso profundizo el contacto, el ojiverde jadeo al sentirlo de lleno y el leve dolor de su acción, Tomas lo acaricio con sus manos mágicas aliviando el malestar, hasta que lo desapareció, así comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo, el cuarto se inundo de jadeos, gemidos, del sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose, estuvieron unidos entregándose, emparejando sus movimientos, sus embestidas se iban haciendo cada vez mas rápidas, fuertes y profundas. Harry se estremecía entre sus brazos sintiendo como entraba y salía de su cuerpo, como tomaba su miembro para apretar y acariciar, hasta que lo llevo al segundo éxtasis que había sentido en su vida, más fuerte que el anterior que lo arraso con un calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, el ojiazul siguió moviéndose aumentando la sensación de placer, sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo de su pareja apretándolo imposiblemente, también alcanzo el suyo y se derramo dentro del moreno.

Luego lo abrazo tratando de no dejar todo su peso sobre el ojiverde, ambos sudados y con las respiraciones aceleradas, Tomas se coloco sobre su espalda llevándolo con él y colocándolo sobre su pecho, le acaricio el cabello y le dijo "Te amo precioso, mi Harry… Gracias por existir"

El moreno lo abrazo de vuelta recuperando el aliento "Te amo Tom" murmuro.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha y alegre, le beso la coronilla para decir "Ahora siempre juntos, eres mío y yo tuyo, por siempre mi esposo" las palabras conjuradas de la unión entre dos hechiceros salieron de su labios casi por si solas, ocasionando que apareciera una sortija mitad dorada, mitad plateada, en los dedos anulares de las manos de ambos "Unidos en cuerpo, alma y energía para siempre" con esa última frase sello su vinculación.

Casi inconscientemente el moreno respondió "Por siempre" Tras lo que fue vencido por el sueño.

Tomas se sintió completo como nunca antes se había sentido, con Harry dormido entre sus brazos, luego de que hizo esa ceremonia en que lo declaraba su esposo y los vinculo al unirse como tales, a ambos les apareció en su hombro derecho sus símbolos unidos; un circulo ondulante, dentro del cual estaba una cabeza de león envuelta por una serpiente en pose protectora, Tomas sonrió satisfecho al ver aquello, alzo conjuros de protección más fuertes alrededor del castillo, los cobijo a ambos y se sumergió en el sueño más tranquilo que había tenido en su vida, al sentirlo suyo, con Harry entre sus brazos reconocido como su esposo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?**

 **¿COMENTARIOS?**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes que ya saben, no son nuestros y ya saben a quien pertenecen…_

 _Bueno, aquí voy, otra historia loca, con otra pareja Slash a la cual me están haciendo más…Participe (?) para escribir sobre ellos._

 _Algunos dicen que la advertencia es vana, pero igual la hago ¡SLASH! (Chicoxchico) Si no les gusta pues, bye bye dulzuras ;)_

 _Universo alternativo, con mucha magia._

 _¡A ver, a ver! ¿Sigo o que? ¡Denme una señal de vida! Sé de magia, pero adivina tampoco soy._

" _¡volví!" Con esta, a ver…_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **IX**

 _ **La mañana siguiente…**_

Harry despertó sintiendo la cálida luz del sol que entraba por la ventana sobre su espalda, a través de las cortinas que se ondeaban por el viento, envuelto en la sabana se volteo boca arriba con una mano en la cabeza mirando el techo, rememoro los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, sonrió y se sonrojo a la vez recordando lo que había pasado con Tom, su ahora esposo según sus creencias, no lo vio a su alrededor pero lo sintió en el castillo, "Tomas ¿Dónde estás?" pregunto en voz alta.

Enseguida sintió la voz de quien llamaba en la mente " _Voy en camino Esmeralda, ¿Listo para desayunar?"_

 _Harry le respondió "Sí cariño, pero primero tomare un baño, en tanto puedes desayunar"_

 _Su pareja le respondió "Te esperare, llevare los alimentos a la habitación",_

Harry fue hacia el baño, lleno la bañera con agua y la calentó, todo con su magia; luego se introdujo en ella y se relajo, tras un rato de enjabonarse y demás, envuelto en una toalla se dirigió al espejo para peinarse, colocándose el largo cabello sobre el hombro derecho sin mirarse al espejo y comenzó a peinarlo, cuando termino lo envió hacia atrás dejando descubierto el hombro, al volver su vista al espejo detuvo su mirada sobre su reflejo en el hombro derecho y vio la marca de vinculación que unía sus poderes, jadeo "¿Qué? ¿Por qué vinculo nuestras energías? Con unirnos como esposos era más que suficiente" en ese instante escucho entrar a la habitación a Tomas, quien se traslado de manera normal subiendo por las escaleras para darle tiempo.

Tom dejo la bandeja con la comida sobre una mesa con dos sillas que apareció con su magia, al alzar la vista vio a Harry salir del baño envuelto en una bata blanca sujeta a la cintura con una cinta azul marino, lo vio caminar hasta detenerse frente a él, atrapando la mirada azul con su tormentosa mirada verde "¿Qué hiciste?" pregunto en tono molesto.

Tomas lo encaro "Reconocerte como mi esposo" dijo sintiéndose consternado _¿Estaría molesto por eso? pero ¿Cómo era posible? Era su compañero y eso algo normal_.

El moreno negó con la cabeza "No me refiero a eso"

El ojiazul soltó el aire que no sabía que contenía, frunció el ceño y le pregunto "¿A que te refieres?"

El ojiverde se cruzo de brazos y dijo "Vinculaste nuestras energías"

Con tono tranquilo respondió "Ah era eso"

El joven doncel se molesto aún más por su tranquilidad "Sí eso… ¿estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que significa?"

Tomas se acerco a Harry quien dio un paso hacia atrás, sintió su rechazo como un latigazo y dijo "¿Qué te molesta? Eso es algo normal, eres mi compañero y mi esposo… Después del ritual de vinculación eso es lo más natural" vio como los hermosos ojos verdes de su pareja se inundaban de lágrimas.

"Pero… Pero…" Tomas se acerco y lo rodeo con sus brazos, Harry agrego "Soy débil, me pueden derrotar fácilmente y tú… Tú podrías morir si yo lo hago y sería mi culpa, nuestras energías estarán unidas hasta mi muerte, si soy herido tú lo sentirías y si pierdo mis energías tú también, soy vulnerable y ahora tú también…" Sus palabras fueron acalladas por su angustia.

Tomas lo sujeto con más fuerza brindándole consuelo "¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?" al sentir el asentimiento de su pareja, agrego "Eso no me importa, te amo y te seguiría gustoso hasta la muerte" Tomas no temía, acompañarlo hasta la muerte después de pasar tanto tiempo sin su pareja, aquel joven con una hermosa alma, quien tenía no sólo una hermosa magia si no también poderosa, aunque siguiera subestimándose.

Harry exclamo en tono de regaño "¡Tom!" tratando de alejarse de su agarre.

El aludido lo sujeto más fuerte contra su pecho y dijo "Te amo y no pienso perderte, ante el miedo que pase anoche no estoy dispuesto a quedarme sólo en este mundo después de tanto que he esperado por ti"

El ojiverde se estremeció y dijo "Y ¿Qué hay de mi?"

Los ojos azules reflejaron decisión y su portador cuestiono de vuelta "¿Y tú que harías?"

El ojiverde soltó un suspiro y le respondió "Seguirte…"

Tomas lo interrumpió dándole un beso, apoyo su frente sobre la de él y dijo "Lo ves, no hay problema, además ya está hecho y es lo más natural para nosotros… Ambos seguiríamos al otro a cualquier parte, incluso a la otra vida"

Harry clavo sus ojos verdes aguados por las lágrimas en su pareja y le dijo "Tienes razón, pero me aterra ser la causa de tu muerte Tom, soy débil y eso te causara problemas" aunque Tomas también podría ser vencido en batalla, el moreno ni si quiera se le ocurría pensar en eso _¿Quién seria tan tonto como para retar a un mago tan poderoso como Tom?._

Tom le sonrió, con esa sonrisa sólo destinada para su pareja y le robo el aliento con su mirada de adoración y deseo de protección "Te protegeré Harry, te amo y eso es lo que importa ¿O tu no me amas?"

El aludido negó con vehemencia "¡Claro que te amo Tomas!" exclamo con molestia.

El ojiazul sonrió ampliamente y dijo "No te preocupes pequeño, no pienso permitir que te sobrevenga ningún mal después de lo que paso con Bellatrix, estaré más al pendiente de tu cuidado, tratare de no ser tan mandón en el proceso" al fijarse como su pareja sonreía generosamente, agrego "Así está mejor con una sonrisa adornando tu rostro" cubrió sus mejillas con las manos, se inclino hacia él, le dio un beso prolongado mientas su pareja le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, cuando se separaron el apoyo su frente en la de Harry y acariciando sus brazos dijo "¿Ya estás más tranquilo?"

El joven asintiendo respondió "Un poco, sí…"

Su pareja le dio un beso en la frente y le pregunto "¿Listo para desayunar mi esmeralda?"

Harry le respondió más sereno "Sí"

Tomas rodeo su cintura y le guio hacia la mesa, ayudándolo a sentarse causando un sonrojo en el moreno por las atenciones a las que ha pesar de ser un doncel nunca se había acostumbrado y luego se sentó junto a él, tomo una de sus manos para plantar un beso en su dorso "Te amo" dijo satisfecho porque aceptara su vinculo energético

"Y yo a ti jefe" dijo Harry dejando que su risa cantarina ante la pequeña travesura de llamarle así inundara el lugar, aceptando con resignación las acciones de su pareja, que aunque eran lógicas no dejaban de preocuparle, pues lo amaba y no había nada que hacer al respecto, daría lo que fuera por él y Tomas sentía lo mismo o si no el vinculo energético no se hubiera podido formar.

 _ **Continuara… (¿?)**_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes que ya saben, no son nuestros y ya saben a quien pertenecen…_

 _¡Vamos! ¡No sean tan aburridos(as)!_

 _Díganme si les llama la atención la historia, ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara?_

 _Aún tengo tiempo de modificar algunas cosas, tengo la idea general de la historia, el bosquejo de las cosas que pasaran y el final. En total serán 16 capítulos, así los tengo organizados. En fin…_

 _¡Aquí otro queridos fantasmitas!_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **X**

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Tomas y Harry pasaban sus días viviendo juntos y felices en el castillo, disfrutando de su amor, compartiendo cada día un poco más, el moreno aprendiendo y el castaño encantado de enseñarle todos los secretos de la magia, el legado de sus antepasados hechiceros. Uno de esos días, luego de practicar algunos hechizos, estaban sentados sobre el tronco de un árbol caído en las cercanías del castillo observando como el sol del atardecer coloreaba las nubes de colores mágicos y vibrantes, el ojiazul sostenía a su pareja rodeándolo con un brazo mientras el ojiverde apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, Tomas con su mano libre sujeto la de su compañero acercándola a su boca para plantar un beso.

Harry rompió el silencio "Este paisaje es maravilloso, me encanta el bosque"

Tomas le responde "Sí es maravilloso y estar contigo me hace sentir completo"

El de ojos verdes lo miro a los ojos brindándole una sonrisa, recibiendo una caricia en su mejilla, dijo "Uhm ¿si?"

El hechicero mayor le respondió "Sí, totalmente mi esmeralda" le planta un beso en los labios abrazándolo apretadamente.

Harry se río en medio del beso mientras su pareja sentía que su risa invadía sus sentidos y cuando se separaron le dijo "Te amo aunque seas un loco"

Fijando sus ojos azules profundos en los de Harry "Tú haces que pierda el sentido común" murmuro pensando en lo diferente que era con el ojiverde.

El joven capturo la mirada azul y exclamo con travesura "¡Oh no! No me culpes a mi de tu locura"

Tomas se lanzo en un movimiento fluido hacia Harry, lo que ocasiono que ambos rodar por el suelo del bosque lleno de hojas secas, el joven quedo apoyado sobre el pecho de su compañero con su cabello oscuro lleno de hojas secas, cuando iba a hablar la mirada intensa de su hechicero le calló, pues lo observaba detenidamente.

"Eres la criatura más maravillosa del mundo" le dijo con convicción.

Harry en medio de un sonrojo le refuto "Estoy hecho un desastre, mira mi cabello"

Mirándolo con aquella risa de medio lado divertida y taimada en sus labios alegó "Te ves encantador" luego procedió a quitarle unas hojas del cabello y colocarle un mechón rebelde tras la oreja, con una mano en la nuca de su compañero lo acerco para besarlo, el ojiverde cerro los ojos en tanto envolvía el cuello ajeno con sus brazos, Tomas se sentía embriagado por Harry y tan feliz como nunca lo había estado, sólo su compañero conocía aquellas facetas que nadie más tenía el privilegio de conocer, bajo sus manos hacia la cintura de su pareja y profundizo el beso, intercambiando sus alientos, sus lenguas jugueteando, el castaño llevo sus manos traviesas hacia las nalgas de su esmeralda apretando y obteniendo un gemido como recompensa mientras jugueteaba con sus sentidos.

En ese momento una luz verde destello en el bosque causando que Tomas se separara de su pareja, para ponerse en pie rápidamente colocando a Harry tras él de modo protector, los ojos verdes miraron alrededor sintiendo una energía conocida, frente a ellos apareció un hombre de piel pálida, cabellos oscuros, alto, delgado, vestía con un traje blanco, con tonos verdes y azules, una capa en los mismos tonos, llevaba consigo un bolso de piel con el símbolo de los elfos del norte.

Harry salió de detrás de Tom a pesar de la renuencia de este, el recién llegado fijo su mirada chocolate en el más joven, hizo una leve reverencia de respeto y dijo "Es un gusto verle después de tanto tiempo hechicero Harry" luego se enderezo.

Para molestia del ojiazul, Harry abrazo al recién llegado y dijo "Tanto tiempo Neville, es un gusto verte de nuevo" luego se separo del elfo.

Tomas lo tomo del brazo y lo acerca a su figura, para en un susurro molesto decirle "No son necesarios los abrazos"

El moreno sonrió y le susurro "No seas celoso cariño" luego fijo la mirada en el elfo y dijo "Neville este es mi hechicero compañero Tomas" el elfo extiende su mano hacia él, Harry le da un codazo a Tomas que con renuencia extiende la mano. El elfo sostiene la muñeca del hechicero quien hace lo mismo en un saludo guerrero de los elfos, Harry agrega "Neville es un gran amigo de la tribu de elfos del norte"

El hechicero mayor y el elfo se saludaron "Es un gusto conocerle Neville" dijo Tomas.

El elfo respondió "Es un gusto conocer el compañero de un hechicero tan loable como Harry, Tomas"

Tras separar sus manos el ojiazul tomo a Harry por la cintura con gesto posesivo y el joven hechicero rodo sus ojos sonriendo, luego se puso serio ya que era extraño que enviaran a Neville el mensajero de la tribu del norte hacia él personalmente, algo habría ocurrido ya que si querían comunicarse con él podrían haberle enviado una carta mágica que llega a su destinatario por medio de un hechizo.

Harry rompió el silencio mientras Tomas permanecía junto a él analizando al elfo con su mirada desconfiada, el ojiverde cuestiono "¿Qué te trae por aquí Neville? No es que no sea un gusto tu visita, ¿quisieras hablar con nosotros en nuestro castillo?" invitó.

Tomas sonrió de medio lado satisfecho, con sus labios rozando el cabello oscuro al escucharlo decir esas últimas palabras _"nuestro castillo"_.

Neville respondió "He venido a traerle un mensaje y debo regresar de inmediato a penas este en sus manos" saco de su bolso de cuero un sobre verde que parecía hecho de las hojas de los arboles y agrego "Es un mensaje de suma importancia de la reina Narcisa"

Harry frunció el ceño, era algo importante si era directamente escrito por la mano de la reina de la tribu, el ojiverde había jurado ayudar a proteger esa aldea luego de que le brindaran ayuda tras un ataque que casi le costo la vida a él y a su hermana, el moreno permaneció un tiempo allí mientras su hermana volvía a casa, aprendiendo algunos secretos mágicos de los elfos y haciéndose amigo de ellos, en especial de Neville y la reina Narcisa, Harry dijo "Ha de ser importante"

Neville le respondió "Lo es Harry, si su respuesta es positiva le esperaremos en la aldea"

El ojiverde respondió "De acuerdo Neville"

El elfo le dijo "Sin más me despido de usted Harry, he de regresar pronto y anunciar a la reina que su mensaje ha sido entregado"

El ojiverde se separo un poco de Tomas para despedirse de Neville con un abrazo pero este no se lo permitió, el joven rodo los ojos, luego fijo su mirada en Neville y le dijo "Un gusto volver a verle Neville, vaya con las energías de la naturaleza"

Niville hizo una leve reverencia "Igualmente hechicero, que la energías de la naturaleza lo protejan a usted y su compañero" Palabras tras las que desapareció en el mismo destello de luz.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Los invoco! ¡Invoco un comentario para continuar!_

 _O no sé._

 _Me largo._

 _Ups… Me mordieron._

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **XI**

Harry con su mirada verde fija en el sobre le dice a Tom "Eres un celoso mi hechicero"

Observando el perfil de su pareja cuestiona "¿Celoso? No precioso, sólo establezco límites o ¿te gustaría que yo anduviera abrazando a cualquier doncel o mujer? ¿No te molestaría?" Apuntilló.

Harry lo miro para responderle "No lo creo, yo no soy celoso…" guardo silencio recreando una imagen en su mente, no le gusto pensar en Tom con otro doncel o con una mujer envuelta en sus brazos, así que sacudió la cabeza "Mejor no digno nada… Uhm a lo mejor no me gustaría mucho" Se mordió el labio inferior contrariado.

Sonriendo con satisfacción al demostrar su punto, se acerco al ojiverde y lo envolvió en un abrazo dándole un beso que le corto el aliento, tras dar un leve mordiscó en el labio inferior dijo "Ahí lo tienes precioso"

Harry le dio un juguetón golpe sobre el pecho, luego fijó su mirada verde ensombrecida por la preocupación en él "Llévame a casa y leeremos la carta de la reina Narcisa"

Asintiendo le respondió "Entonces vamos a casa precioso" y se lo llevó con un hechizo de transportación al castillo.

 _ **Dentro del castillo…**_

Estaba haciendo frío, Tomas había encendido la chimenea con sus poderes mientras Harry se sentó frente al fuego sobre una alfombra en la que descansaban cojines de color verde, azul, dorado y plateado, Tomas se sentó junto a él con un brazo sobre sus hombros y fijo su mirada sobre su rostro de su pareja notando su preocupación "Algo pasa ¿no es así esmeralda?"

El moreno lo miro respondiéndole "Eso creo, ya sabes que te hable de esta tribu de elfos del norte ¿recuerdas?"

Él le respondió "Sí, lo recuerdo"

Mordiéndose el labio inferior en inquietud explicó "Bueno… Ellos no mandarían a Neville personalmente si no fuese de suma importancia o gravedad"

El ojiazul le respondió "Comprendo, pero si no abres la carta no lo sabrás" le animó.

Harry devolvió su mirada hacia el sobre "Tienes razón" luego acumulo energía en su dedo índice y lo coloco sobre el sello dorado que lo cerraba, un seguro que sólo permitía que a quien iba dirigida la carta la abriera con sus energías "Erichirs" pronuncio la palabra con un asentó que a Tomas le maravillo oír, en sus labios sonaba tan mágico, el sobre se abrió para el moreno quien comenzó a leer.

El ojiazul beso la cien de su pareja "Ahora comprendo de donde aprendiste a colocar tanta luz en tus hechizos" le dijo, pensando en como se complementaban pues Harry era una luz brillante, pero él estaba más que todo rodeado de sombras, ya que no temía experimentar con cualquier magia sin importarle su tonalidad.

El moreno sonrió mirándolo atrapado en su mirada azul y dijo "Los elfos del norte me enseñaron muchas cosas buenas" luego fijo su vista sobre la carta nuevamente sosteniéndola para que ambos la pudieran leer, leyendo el idioma de los elfos con facilidad haciendo sentir orgulloso a Tom por sus conocimientos quien también había aprendido a leer ese idioma, aunque en circunstancias aún más adversas.

Luego de terminar de leer Harry fijo su vista verde nublada por la preocupación en Tom "Lo sabía, tenían que ser malas noticias ¿Por qué esos vampiros siempre tienen que estropearlo todo?"

Tom sostuvo su mirada y acaricio su espalda brindándole consuelo "Son criaturas algo egoístas en su mayoría precioso".

La mala noticia era que el pueblo de los elfos del norte estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de vampiros bastante fuertes, que querían además de apoderarse de un cristal mágico muy poderoso en manos de la reina Narcisa, acabar con los elfos bebiendo se su sangre que era la más poderosas de todas, los elfos en todo el mundo eran cada vez más pocos, no se podía permitir que su número siguiera reduciéndose, "Tengo que ir a ayudarlos Tom, será muy difícil pero tengo que ir, aunque…"

El ojiazul colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios dijo "Claro que iremos, yo te llevare, pero ya será que partamos al alba mañana"

Harry asintió aliviado por el apoyo de su pareja, pese a que hubiera ido aunque discutieran "Gracias por entenderlo Tom"

Los ojos azules brillaron decididos preocupando a su pareja "Pero…"

Harry frunció el ceño "¿Pero qué…?"

Tomas suspiro y le respondió "Hay una condición"

Contrariado le pregunto "¡¿Una condición?! ¿Cuál? Y ¿Por qué?"

Dedicándola una decidida mirada de sus ojos azules le responde "Seguirás mis instrucciones y no te pondrás en peligro, tus escudos son muy fuertes y puedes proteger la aldea, pero tus ataques aún tienen que mejorar y eres un alma muy noble, he notado que te cuesta dañar a otros aunque sean enemigos…"

"Tom…" trato de interrumpirlo.

Pero el mayor volvió a colocar su mano sobre los labios ajenos "Esa es la única manera… No quiero que corras ningún riesgo Harry, compláceme, sabes que soy fuerte y podre hacer un buen trabajo, tu te encargas de la defensa con los escudos y te mantienes a salvo, mientras yo les ayudo a los elfos con los ataques"

El de ojos verdes lo miro fijamente, luego bajo su mirada y dijo "Sí, ya sé que soy débil… Pero hice una promesa y la cumpliré"

Tom le dice colocando una mano bajo el mentón del moreno para conectar sus miradas "Débil no, sólo que aún te falta por aprender y por supuesto que la cumplirás yo te ayudare en ello"

El moreno dejo escapar un suspiro resignado al ver la decisión en los ojos de su compañero "Está bien Tom, pero estoy enfadado contigo porque me tratas como a una niño tonto"

El ojiazul contradijo "Ningún niño tonto precioso"

"Claro que sí, como a un niño tonto y débil" Argumento con obstinación.

Tomas beso aquel puchero que adornaba los labios de su compañero, recostándolo sobre los cojines, apoderándose de la boca ajena en un beso profundo y prolongado, Harry dejo caer la carta de sus manos, Tomas dijo con su mirada azul profunda algo indescifrable "Nada de eso y no me contradigas esmeralda, eres el tesoro más valioso que podre tener y no pienso perderte, ¿me entiendes?"

Harry lo miro calentándose ante su mirada encendida "Otra vez con ese tono autoritario jefe" dijo con un puchero.

Tomas le mordió el labio inferior y dijo sonriendo "Te estás ganando un castigo niño rebelde"

Molesto le golpeo en el pecho, tratando de separarse de su compañero sin obtener un buen resultado "No me digas así mandón"

 _ **Lemon**_

Una sonrisa depredadora apareció en los labios del ojiazul "Te lo has ganado" su tono de voz oscuro y profundo hicieron estremecer a Harry, con un movimiento de manos desapareció la ropa de ambos, atacando al cuerpo contrario bañando de caricias y besos a su esposo, torturándolo en el acto puro de su pasión, preparándolo para introducirse en aquel cuerpo dispuesto para él, lento y con calma, haciéndolo desear que lo lleve a la cumbre del éxtasis, pero haciendo que tuviera que esperar antes de ello, encendiendo la llamarada en su ser que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y alma.

Embriagado por las atenciones dejando escapar una risa jadeante le dice "Siempre tomas ventaja" enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Tomas.

Él le respondió riendo "Y a ti te encanta"

Se sumergieron en aquella dulce tortura, Tom pasa su lengua sobre la suave piel de su cuello para luego mordisquearlo e introducirse a la vez en la suave cavidad de su pareja que le daba la bienvenida con su cálida humedad, Harry jadea y él deja escapar un gemido ahogado por las sensaciones que su pareja ocasionaba en su cuerpo y alma, comienzan la danza de sus cuerpos, con embestidas certeras que van tomando más rapidez, así mientras sus jadeos, gemidos y el sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose, al igual que sus nombres pronunciados con voz entrecortada se deslizaban en la habitación como una melodiosa música secreta e intima creada por ellos, se entregan en amor y pasión, sintiendo una unión de dos almas distintas que se complementaban, sin importar las barreras.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **ESTOY TRISTE, EN HUELGA, LE AULLARE A LA LUNA SOLA SOLIN SOLITA SOLA.**

 **Y así moriré.**

 **Bye.**

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	12. Chapter 12

_Soy masoquista, sigo publicando esto…_

 _¿Qué tan masoquista puede llegarse a ser?_

 _¿Seguir o no seguir? esa es la triste realidad…_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **XII**

La mañana siguiente luego de que Tomas dudara en llevar a su pareja hacia el peligro, a regañadientes y poco convencido fue con él, luego de que Harry visualizara la aldea en su mente… Tras soltar un suspiro realizo el hechizo de transportación, pensando en que Harry le hacia hacer las cosas que nunca hacia, descubriéndose ante otros, yendo a ayudar fácilmente sin pedir o esperar un pago a cambio, el de ojos verdes lo convencía con sus miradas, su bondad y su amor por las criaturas vivientes, testarudo como él solo, pero Tom lo amaba con toda su alma, su esmeralda era su corazón y su hogar.

 _ **Al llegar a la aldea…**_

Estaban de pie en medio de un claro rodeado por arboles altos de troncos gruesos de los que descolgaban enredaderas, así como lámparas que se encendían en las noches en forma mágica y había puentes entre los arboles, variedad de plantas y animales exóticos, un lago cercano, al igual que plantación de vegetales y frutas, las casas hechas de madera bajo las sombra de los arboles, Tom sostenía junto a el a Harry tomándolo por la cintura, llevaba consigo un bolso de cuero con varias pociones, mientras el joven llevaba un pequeño bolso de gamuza donde guardaba piedras de cualidades mágicas, Harry le había dicho que al llegar debían esperar que les dieran la bienvenida, en ese momento camino hacia ellos una hermosa elfa, de cabellos entre dorado y plata largo que casi rozaba el suelo, llevaba en su cabeza una pequeña corona de plata que semejaba una enredadera y en medio una esmeralda, sus ojos eran azules grisaseos, llevaba un largo vestido blanco decorado con piedras tornasoladas y una capa del mismo color. Se detuvo frente a ellos y dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia Harry "Bienvenido querido, es un gusto tenerte entre nosotros"

Harry se alejo un poco de Tom, para hacer una leve reverencia, luego también extendió sus brazos hacia ella y abrazándola dijo "Es un gusto volver a verle reina Narcisa, a pesar de las circunstancias"

La reina le respondió "Así es querido, lamento hacerte venir por tales motivos"

Luego de que se separaron Harry volvió al lado de Tom y dijo "Majestad hice un promesa y he venido a cumplirla"

La rubia le dio una sonrisa y dijo "Siempre haz sido una maravillosa persona Harry es un honor contar con tu amistad, esas criaturas de las sombras amenazan mi pueblo y no tenía a quien más recurrir, tu hermana tiene sus obligaciones en el asilo y no podría venir aunque quisiera"

Harry le dijo "Hemos venido a ayudarla Narcisa, le presento a Tomas" señalo gentilmente con su mano a su acompañante.

El ojiazul se adelanto, hizo una reverencia elegante y dijo "Es un honor conocerla reina Narcisa, soy el esposo y compañero hechicero de Harry y ambos le ayudaremos con gusto"

La reina sonrió, en tanto el antiguo hechicero retornaba al lado de Harry y lo tomaba por la cintura "Es un honor para nosotros contar con tan maravillosas personas y poderosos hechiceros, todos les estamos agradecidos"

A su alrededor les dieron la bienvenida elfos de todas las edades, al lado izquierdo de la reina Neville, al derecho su hijo doncel Draco muy parecido a su madre excepto que el color de sus ojos eran grises y el cabello platinado, con quien el ojiverde pudo intercambiar un abrazo y saludos murmurados al saber Tom que el joven príncipe elfo era un doncel, también una elfa quien conocía como Mina que llevaba una sombrilla en forma de hoja sobre la cabeza de la reina.

Luego de la bienvenida y de que Harry saludara, presentara a su callado esposo Tomas que miraba su entorno con ojos analíticos y se pusiera al día con sus amistades, se dirigen a la sala del trono, al llegar la reina les dice "Por favor sentaos"

Ellos lo hicieron sujetos de las manos, en tanto la reina pedía algo de beber para sus invitados, Harry movía sus dedos nerviosamente preocupado por la situación de sus amigos, en tanto Tom acariciaba la palma de su mano y le decía al oído "Calma pequeño, la necesitaremos, además yo te protejo y a lo que tu ames, confía"

El joven le respondió dándole una suave sonrisa que no iluminaba sus ojos "Confió amor"

La reina volvió su atención a ellos y dijo "Oh Harry, ya están enterados tú y tu compañero de lo que sucede aquí por medio de la carta que te envié"

El ojiverde asintió con la cabeza "Así es Narcisa, es lamentable lo que esta sucediendo"

Tom agrego "Hemos venido a ayudarla, el plan es que Harry se encargue de los escudos de protección y yo de los ataques"

La reina dijo en tanto llegaba alguien con las bebidas y las ponía sobre la mesa "Gracias Mina"

La aludida contesto "Es un placer majestad, con su permiso me retiro" hizo una leve reverencia y se fue tras una sonrisa que le dio la reina.

La rubia volvió sus ojos a la pareja "Espero que les guste las bebidas" ambos asintieron cortésmente "Con lo que respecta a los habitantes de las sombras, vienen cada noche a atacarnos, han habido muchas victimas y mi pueblo se debilita" Centrando su mirada en el ojiazul le dijo "Imagino que no querrás poner en riesgo a tu compañero Tomas y sé lo que significa eso para un hechicero, así que para apoyarte en la ofensiva contaras con algunos de nuestros guerreros de la magia"

Tomas asintió y dijo "Tiene razón reina Narcisa y me parece excelente contar con ese apoyo"

Harry mira a la reina y le dice "Yo sólo requiero de mis piedras para los escudos, pero sería muy favorable si me permite algunas de las suyas"

La reina le responde "Tendrás las que quieras, como sabes a mi no me permiten luchar por que mi pueblo depende de mi en muchas maneras y he sido atacada en reiteradas ocasiones por eso he acudido a ustedes"

Tomas le dice "Sabemos de su necesidad y le ayudaremos, su confianza en mi y en Harry será de ayuda también" Pidió aunque él era una persona muy desconfiada, más cuando se trataba de la seguridad de su compañero. Pero le apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera, tal de verlo feliz, sabiendo todo lo que había sufrido.

Narcisa mostro una leve sonrisa como si supiera algo de lo que pensaba el hechicero mayor "Por su puesto que la tienen, ambos poseen grandes habilidades, tú Tomas eres una leyenda, además Harry es muy querido entre nosotros, es como un hermano e hijo elfo más"

Harry sonrió conmovido y dijo "Gracias Narcisa" Tomas beso la mano de su hechicero.

Los ojos azules de la reina brillaron y una sonrisa de esas que parecen guardar muchos secretos se plasmo en sus labios "Por tanto luego de la batalla que se nos avecina, me gustaría que te casaras según la tradición elfica"

Harry sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos por la emoción pero las contuvo, Tom sonrió reconociendo el aprecio que tenían esas personas por su Harry, el pelinegro estaría bien con ellos y el protegiéndolo, Harry se quedo en silencio conmovido y Tomas dijo "Creo que según la reacción de Harry, esto es algo muy especial para él y para mi es grato aceptar tal honor"

La reina sonrió hacia Tomas "Sí ya veo, es raro dejar a Harry sin palabras, me estoy preocupando"

Ambos rieron y Harry salió de su asombro "Oh reina Narcisa, será un gran honor aceptar tal bendición de su parte" luego se acerco a ella para darle un abrazo que la rubia respondió maternalmente.

La reina le respondió "Eres como un hijo para mi, así que ¿Cómo no oficiar tus nupcias según nuestra traiciones? Eso es poco para pagar lo que haz hecho y harás por nosotros"

Él sonrió y le dijo volviendo a su sitio al lado de Tom "Lo hago de corazón"

La elfa le respondió "Lo sé, eso es lo que te hace un espíritu tan noble"

Tomas agrego "Concuerdo totalmente con usted majestad"

Harry sonrió y la reina agrego poniéndose en pie seguida por ellos "Bueno mis queridos amigos, es hora de prepararnos, mandare a buscar las piedras que necesitas Harry y a los guerreros que te apoyaran Tomas" ambos asintieron, dirigiéndose al lugar donde se reunían a planear las estrategias, allí se prepararían para la noche, la manera en que protegerían la aldea y vencerían a los seis poderosos vampiros que usaban magia antigua para diezmar la población de elfos del norte, todo el día se dedicaron a prepararse y en la noche se desataría la lucha, mientras más rápido vencieran a los vampiros mayor seria la posibilidad para los elfos de seguir con sus vidas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	13. Chapter 13

_Maratón del despecho¿?_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **XIII**

Tomas estaba reunido con cinco guerreros de la tribu de los elfos, mientras Harry se había ido con la reina Narcisa quien mando a recolectar algunas piedras mágicas para el joven hechicero, al ojiazul no le gustaba estar separado de su pareja pero sentía que estaría seguro con la reina y los demás elfos, ya que Harry los veía a todos ellos su familia, aunque eso le molestara a él, pues no confiaba en otros seres o personas, eso era bueno para Harry.

El hechicero estaba reunido con los elfos en una sala con amplias ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz solar, a una habitación de tonos ocres y dorados, en cuyo centro descansaba una amplia mesa de madera clara sobre la cual tenían algunos mapas, rodeada por estantes con libros, pergaminos y algunos cuadros en las paredes, los que estaban con él eran Charly, Fred, Bill, George y Blaise cinco elfos guerreros hábiles en la magia, quienes al parecer tenían gran respeto por Tomas al conocer su historia y la leyenda que era, además de que se gano su admiración al ver en él a un guerrero decidido, así como ágil al momento de diseñar estrategias, a su vez por su natural capacidad de liderazgo, también veían a una persona seria y dominante, sus ojos azules reflejaban tanto experiencia como conocimiento, debido a lo que había visto a través de su vida, su mirada era fría y reflejaba el poder que tenía su dueño.

Tomas y los cinco guerreros diseñaron el plan, que consistía en que estarían esperando a los vampiros en seis puntos alrededor de la aldea, mientras Harry con ayuda de sus piedras y una elfo que lo asistiría se encargaban de los escudos de defensa, los demás elfos asentían ante las ideas del hechicero y señalaban lugares estratégicos dentro y fuera de la aldea en el mapa, Tomas estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando en un determinado momento escucha una voz que para el siempre sería dulce a su espalda.

"Con permiso" dijo Harry seguido de la reina.

Todos los hombres dirigieron su mirada a los recién llegados e hicieron una reverencia a la reina Narcisa quien cuestiono "¿Cómo van los preparativos?"

Harry le sonrió a Tom quien le devolvió la sonrisa ante los ojos de los elfos que se sorprendieron al ver la manera en que cambiaba su fría mirada ante su compañero, en como las energías de ambos vibraban entre si, era como si Harry le iluminara la vida y lo relajara el simple hecho de verlo.

El elfo llamado Charly dijo "Van muy bien majestad, el hechicero es un buen estratega"

Otro de nombre Bill agrego "Estamos listos aquí…"

Fred intervino en ese momento "George, Blaise y yo iremos a buscar algunas armas mágicas, con permiso majestad"

Tomas les dijo "Nos veremos en el claro"

En tanto se marchaban los elfos contestaron "De acuerdo" tras hacerle una reverencia a su reina salieron de la sala.

Tras unos minutos la reina dice "Me retiro" le dijo a los hombres que le dedicaron una reverencia "Llamare a Luna ella te ayudara con los escudos" le dijo a Harry "¿vienes conmigo ahora o al rato?"

Harry le sonríe para responderle "En seguida le sigo Narcisa"

Ella le responde "Esta bien, te esperare en la sala del trono", Harry hizo una reverencia, la reina le sonrió y se marcho del lugar.

El ojiverde se acerco a su pareja apoyando una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo "Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan jefe?"

Tom le sonrió ante los vistazos _disimulados_ que les daban Bill y Charly, quienes intercambiaron miradas cómplices, ambos aún esperaban a las parejas que les complementaran, además de respetar al hechicero de cabellos oscuros, admiraban a su esposo, se preguntaban que sería tener una pareja en sus vidas que les mirara como Harry y que les hiciera sentir, completos, relajados y complementaran con su delicadeza su rudeza.

Tomas le responde "El plan es ganar precioso"

El ojiverde entorna los ojos y dice "Eso ya lo se, dime como"

El ojiazul le señala el mapa y le explica el plan, tras la explicación, Hary sonríe y mira a los elfos que conocía de varios años "A que es un genio mi esposo chicos"

Sin poder evitarlo ellos le devuelven la sonrisa, Bill quien era el mayor de los cinco elfos que trabajaban con Tomas dijo "Tiene talentos de estratega"

Charly quien era menor le dice "Ya veo de donde saco los talentos para conquistarte pequeño hermano" Bill le dedico una mirada de reproche a la que no hizo caso.

Harry se rio y dijo "No se de que hablas Charly yo soy una persona accesible"

Charly que era un buen amigo de Harry tras un bufido le responde "Eso dices tú, estuviste aquí largo tiempo y sé que es difícil ganar tu confianza y amistad"

Harry con gesto inocente le responde "Ah sólo soy cuidadoso, eso es todo"

Bill opto por buscar unos libros con hechizos de ataque que necesitaba para ignorar a su hermano, quien no le hacia caso a sus miradas de advertencia, Harry ahora tenía pareja, no cualquier pareja y él debía ser más reservado, pero Harry y Charly técnicamente se habían criado juntos desde que el moreno estuvo allí a partir de sus nueve años.

Charly le dice "Claro, claro, sólo eres un poco reservadamente esquivo" y se rio, Harry le dio un golpe entre juguetón y molesto a Charly en el hombro quien agrega "No seas así, siempre parecías una gatito que se creía león"

Harry hizo un bufido, Tomas miro a su pareja enarcando una ceja, al no obtener respuesta fija sus ojos azules en el pelirrojo "¿Enserio?"

El joven le respondió al hechicero un poco intimidado ante su mirada profunda y seria, "Sí hechicero, Harry paso ocho años con nosotros, ni se imagina las travesuras que hacia, una vez nos encontramos con un oso en el bosque y él…" Tomas lo miraba con interés en torno a la anécdota.

Harry se acerco al elfo y le dio un codazo "¡Oye no me avergüences! No fui yo quien salió corriendo"

Charly le responde "Y no fui yo quien quiso jugar con un oso salvaje como si fuera de felpa".

Harry se rio pero se puso serio al ver la mirada de reproche de Tom "¡Oh vamos! Eso fue hace tiempo, a penas tenía trece años, sólo quería tocarlo y saber si era tan suave como parecía"

Charly le dice "Sí y preocupaste a la reina, temíamos que te volvieras papilla de Harry, pero cuando regrese con ayuda tú tenías al oso bajo tu mano acariciando su pelaje de lo más tranquilo, nos sorprendiste a todos con tus habilidades"

Tom dirigió sus ojos azules hacia su pareja "Veo que siempre te ha gustado meterte en problemas ¿no?"

Harry se sonrojo y le dijo "Sólo era un niño"

Tom lo miro fijamente pensando en lo que le hubiera podido pasar ¿y si nunca lo hubiese encontrado? Un escalofrió le recorrió de sólo pensarlo, también pensó en las habilidades que poseía para poder calmar a un oso "Menos mal que me tienes a mi para que te aleje de esos peligros que persigues"

El ojiverde hizo un puchero y le dijo "Oh vamos Tom, yo no persigo el peligro"

Su pareja le sonrió y dijo "No claro que no, sólo te metes en problemas"

Harry levanto su mano para darle un golpe juguetón en el pecho, Charly pensó que Tomas detendría su mano, pero se sorprendió al ver como dejaba que le diera el golpe mientras sonreía de medio lado, así supo Charly que su pequeño hermanito tal como lo consideraba, estaba seguro junto al antiguo hechicero y dijo "Y eso que no sabe otras historias como…"

Harry lo miro tratando de parecer amenazante y dijo "Charly no quieres meterte en problemas conmigo"

El pelirrojo le sonrió y dijo "Tú no eres problema para mi hermanito"

Con una mirada traviesa en sus esmeraldas le refuta "Bueno, si quieres cambiar tu cabello de color"

El elfo se tenso y dijo "¡Oh no Harry!, la última vez mi cabello parecía un arcoíris y me tomo tres meses quitar ese hechizo" Harry se rio con picara malicia alzando su mano, Charly decidió que era mejor emprender la retirada "¡No!, creo que me llaman para ir a buscar un arma mágica, me voy" y se desapareció rápidamente del lugar.

"Eso ¡huye!" Dijo riéndose satisfecho por su pequeña victoria.

Tomas miro a Harry divertido y con una ceja enarcada cuestiono "¿Un arcoíris?"

El aludido le sonrió con timidez respondiéndole "Bueno, cuando eso tenía catorce y él se estaba burlando de mi, así que decidí que le vendría bien un cambio de estilo" se encogió de hombros

Tomas sonrió y con una mirada enigmática en sus ojos dijo "Oh Harry eres malo… precioso"

El ojiverde le respondió pícaramente "Deberías considerarlo para cuando te pones mandón, ¿no quieres un cambio?"

El ojiazul le dijo tratando de parecer serio "Harry no quieres jugar así ¿verdad?"

Harry riéndose le dijo "Oh no jefe, me encanta jugar"

Tomas le responde "Yo también le podría agarrar gusto" mientras tomaba un mechón del cabello negro en sus manos.

"Tomas, yo me portare bien, pero no te metas con mi cabello" dijo con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

El castaño sonrió de medio lado y dijo "Tu cabello es hermoso tal como está, además de que en mi no servirían esos hechizos"

Harry se cruzo de brazos y con un puchero dijo "Creo que tienes razón o quizás no" le acaricio el cabello, Tomas se tenso un poco pero se derritió ante la sonrisa y mirada tierna de su hechicero, lo atrajo hacia él y lo beso en la frente, luego cuando le iba a plantar un beso en los labios alguien se aclaro la garganta, se habían olvidado de Blaise, Harry se sonrojo y Tomas se sonrió.

Un apenado Harry dijo "Oh lo siento, me olvide de que estabas aquí Blaise"

El elfo sonrió de soslayo y dijo "Sí, ya lo veo, pero ahora me retiro para darles espacio, nos vemos en el claro Tomas"

El hechicero mayor le respondió "Enseguida me uniré a ustedes" el elfo se fue tras un gesto de cabeza dejándolos solos.

Harry se volvió para ver a Tom a los ojos y dijo "Oh que pena con Blaise, me olvide de que estaba aquí" sonrojado.

Tomas se rio y dijo "Te ves hermoso sonrojado, pero a mi también se me olvido ¿Ves lo que haces?"

El ojiverde le sonrió y dijo "Yo no hago nada" con cara de inocente.

Tom lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo a su sólida figura "Claro que sí, haces que tu seas mi única realidad"

Harry sonriéndole le dijo "Te amo"

"Y yo a ti precioso o diría ¿gatito?" Pregunto en cariñosa burla.

"Tom, eres…" No pudo continuar pues su pareja le interrumpió con un beso.

"Uhm creo que alguien tenía razón" Tras separarse para tomara aire apoyando su frente sobre la de Harry agrega "Tengo que ir al claro precioso, ya está acercándose la noche"

El joven miro por la ventana y vio el crepúsculo, se puso serio y lo miro fijamente a los ojos "Tendrás mucho cuidado ¿verdad?" Sus ojos verdes reflejaban preocupación "Tengo aprensión Tom"

Abrazándolo fuertemente le dijo "Confía pequeño, todo estará bien" el moreno asintió y el castaño lo miro a los ojos "Venceremos, ya me tengo que ir a ver que tal van las cosas con tus amigos elfos y tu…"

"Tengo que ir a ver lo de la defensa, lo sé jefe, pero antes…" le dio un beso y agrego extendiendo una de sus manos hacia él "Dame una de tus pociones restauradora de energía"

Tom la saco del bolso y se la dio "Toma ¿Qué harás con ella?"

Harry le respondió "Reforzare la energía de las piedras"

El ojiazul serio le recordó "Ten cuidado con eso precioso, usa pequeñas cantidades con cada una especialmente con la que transmutan las energías"

El ojiverde sonriendo le dijo "Sí jefe, tendré cuidado" acaricio la mejilla de su pareja con su mano, luego le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y enseguida Tom lo beso, un beso apasionado y necesitado.

"Bueno, vamos a trabajar, tendrás mucho cuidado y trabajando en equipo todo saldrá bien" Harry le sonríe mientras él le toma de la mano y lo guía hacia afuera.

"Tendré confianza para que cumplamos con nuestra meta" afirmo el moreno con más tranquilidad y decisión.

Tom le sonrió orgulloso y le dijo "Así se habla esmeralda" le beso en la coronilla, mientras caminaban para luego separarse y así cada cual dirigirse a su destino.

El ojiazul se dirigió al claro del bosque donde se encontraría con Charly, Fred, Bill, George y Blaise para organizarse allí y el moreno a la sala del trono para reunirse con la reina, así como con Luna, para luego dirigirse a la plaza central de la aldea ubicada a poca distancia del claro y cerca del límite donde se ubicaría Tomas para no perder de vista a Harry.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento- Encantamiento Encantamiento***.**_

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	14. Chapter 14

_El mundo se acabara en agua y no en candela, para acabarlo de acabar yo ¡Voy a encender una vela!_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **XIV**

Era de noche, el viento frío soplaba meciendo las copas de los arboles, el cielo estaba nublado y entre las nubes se lograba ver por momentos la luna en la mita de su plenitud, Tomas, Charly, Fred, Bill, George y Blaise estaban alrededor de la aldea, con armas mágicas en sus manos, que constaban de espadas, hachas, arco y flecha, en tanto Harry estaba de pie en medio de la plaza central en compañía de Luna quien lo había ayudado a clavar algunas piedras alrededor de la aldea que les ayudarían a fortalecer los escudos, para resguardar a las casas y el palacio de la reina, todos los habitantes estaban es sus casas elevando plegarias para que todo saliera bien, en tanto Narcisa estaba inclinada con la piedra mágica envuelta por una luz violeta y azul entre sus manos pidiendo fortaleza para sus defensores en compañía de su hijo Draco.

La luna brillo a través de las nubes iluminando cinco sombras que se acercaba, las cuales rezumaban poder y malignas intensiones, todos se pusieron en guardia, Harry y Luna alzaron los escudos, Harry baño dos cuarzos con un poco de la poción que le había pedido a Tomas, sostuvo uno de ellos en su mano derecha y el otro se lo dio a Luna para que hiciera lo mismo recitando un conjuro, el hechicero mayor y los guerreros sostuvieron sus armas hechizadas, mientras dejaban que sus poderes les rodearan.

Uno de los vampiros dice "Veo que nos trajeron dos hechiceros con quienes jugar William"

El aludido quien era el líder dejando que sus ojos cambiaran a rojos dijo "Yo juego para ganar ¿entendido?, Morela, Yury, Cam, Ricardo y Fabio"

Los demás dos vampiros y tres vampiresas que les acompañaban asintieron en tanto dejaban que sus ojos se inyectaran en rojo sangre.

Ricardo se acerco al líder de quien era hermano y dijo "Dividámonos y que cada quien venza a uno de los miserables elfos"

William asintió "Sí, pero a mi me dejan al hechicero castaño, Yury" Dijo observando a la vampiresa quien sonrió maliciosamente dejando ver sus colmillos "Encárgate del hechicero de ojos verdes es el compañero de este otro, así su atención estará dividida, tienes que debilitar primero su mente para que se debilite su escudo y podamos entrar" ella asintió y comenzó a marcharse para cumplir con su tarea "Los demás vayan a jugar con los elfos" todos comenzaron a separarse y William agrego "Fabio llama a uno de tus sirvientes para que se encargue del elfo restante" le dedico una mirada a sus hermanos vampiros "Nuestro propósito es apoderarnos de esa piedra, maten a quien se interponga en su camino" todos rieron maliciosamente y se dispusieron a cumplir con sus respectivas tareas.

Enseguida los vampiros alcanzaron el lugar de los elfos que eran sus objetivos quienes se enfrentaron a ellos para vencerlos y a su vez defender el escudo que protegía la aldea de sus ataques, Harry aseguraba los escudos con ayuda de Luna, en tanto la vampiresa Yury comenzó con sus ataques mentales al joven hechicero desconcertándolo y haciéndole perder levemente la concentración, pero sería un proceso lento el lograr derribarlo, Tomas quien sentía los ataques psíquicos de la vampiresa sobre su compañero estaba comenzando a ayudarlo a escudar su mente, pero en ese momento un golpe lo lanza al suelo.

Una voz profunda y fría lo distrajo de su acción "Así que Tomas el gran hechicero oscuro nos honra con su presencia para estorbarnos en nuestros planes" le dijo William a Tomas.

El hechicero se puso en pie súbitamente, fijo su mirada sobre el hombre alto, de vestimentas negras elegantes, cabello platinado sujeto en una cola en su nuca y los ojos rojos "Otros son les que estorban, tales sabandijas como tú"

El vampiro sonrió maliciosamente dejando ver sus colmillos, Tomas no se intimido en lo absoluto, William dirigió un ataque al ojiazul con las garras que se extendían de sus manos como las de un ave de presa, el hechicero lo esquiva y le lanza un hechizo que lo hace estrellarse contra un árbol, el vampiro se levanta y se sacude la tierra tranquilamente luego dice mirando en dirección de Harry "Ese hechicero será vencido igual que tú, pero será un placer probar primero su sangre" Tomas le lanzo otro ataque que el vampiro esquivo, pero le siguió otro tras otro, mientras el ojiazul conjuraba su espada de plata, William miro ha Yury y a Harry que estaba siendo debilitado por los ataques de la vampiresa.

Harry se tambaleo y Luna se puso a su lado "¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunto viendo como perlas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

"Sí, lo estoy… es que la vampiresa está atacando mi mente" contesto el joven hechicero.

La rubia jadeo y exclamo "¡Estás gastando mucha energía Harry!"

El aludido sacudió la cabeza, sonrió débilmente para tranquilizarla "Estaré bien Luna, por favor pásame una piedra sol y una luna bañadas con la poción de Tomas, eso me ayudara pero…" Dudo por unos segundos "Creo que en determinado momento, espero que no sea muy pronto, se formara una grieta en el escudo y dejara entrar a alguno de los vampiros"

Luna asintió y presurosamente le entrego lo solicitado, en tanto Harry le daba el cuarzo que había estado sostenido "Gracias, ahora guárdalo en mi bolsa, luego abra que limpiarlo"

Luna lo hizo, para preguntarle "¿No necesitas que te imite en la acción que estas llevando a cabo?"

Harry negó con la cabeza respondiendo "Necesito que tomes otro cuarzo para que así se equilibre un poco la energía"

Luna asintió e hizo lo que el moreno le dijo, ambos recitaron unas palabras en un idioma antiguo conjurando las piedras, Yury seguía lanzando ataques psíquicos a la mente de Harry, en tanto alrededor se llevaba a cabo la lucha entre hechicero y vampiro, elfos y vampiros, en medio de todo estaba Harry tratando de proteger su psique de una vampiresa mientras mantenía el escudo en pie.

Yury escucho a William en sus pensamientos en tono exasperado _"Apresúrate con eso, la lucha se está alargando y no podemos permitir que nos alcance el amanecer querida"_ ella simplemente asintió y envió un fuerte ataque a Harry.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos y se levanto del suelo observando a su alrededor, la aldea estaba en cenizas, Luna yacía sin vida a sus pies, su cuello rasgado y su ropas manchadas de sangre, Harry se llevo las manos a la boca, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mostrando terror y lágrimas se escurrían por su cara, había fallado y se sentía fatal, su pecho se estrecho al ver la devastadora escena, escucho pasos tras él, volteo rápidamente y a través de su mirada nublada vio a su pareja "He fallado Tom" dijo tristemente.

El castaño extendió una mano hacia él y dijo "Nada de eso, ahora la noche se abre a nuestro paso y nos cobijara, ven conmigo" el ojiverde vio horrorizado como los ojos del hechicero se tornaban rojos y dejaba ver sus colmillos "Ven conmigo" repitió él.

Harry se estremeció horrorizado mientras se le helaba la sangre "¡No! ¡Jamás seré uno de ellos! ¡Y tú jamás lo serias!"

Su pareja le sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus colmillos "No es tan malo cariño"

El moreno sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente con lo ojos cerrados "¡Mentira! ¡Esto es mentira!" luego abrió los ojos nuevamente observando la sonrisa victoriosa de la vampiresa, sacudiendo la cabeza como si ese acto le ayudara grito "¡Aléjate de mi mente Yury!"

La aludida se desconcertó por un momento al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre, luego lanzo otro ataque, Harry sacudió la cabeza nuevamente, Yury lanzo un ataque a Luna quien cayó al suelo, dejando caer en contra de su voluntad el cuarzo que sostenía, trato de alcanzarlo pero no pudo.

En ese momento se formo una fisura en el escudo por la cual pudo entrar Yury, Harry lanzo a la mano de Luna el cuarzo con su magia y reforzó el escudo, pero la vampiresa seguía atacando su mente, Harry sacudió su cabeza nuevamente y el poder se extendió a su alrededor como una onda, haciendo caer al suelo a Yury, quien gruño furiosa para ponerse de pie rápidamente y abalanzarse contra Harry.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **¿QUIÉN VIVE Y QUIÉN MUERE AL FINAL?**

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	15. Chapter 15

_¿QUIÉN VIVE Y QUIÉN MUERE AL FINAL DE CUENTAS?_

 _¡FIN DE LA MARATÓN DEL DESPECHO!_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 **XV**

Harry esquivo el ataque débilmente, la vampiresa reboto en el escudo alzado por el joven cayendo contra un árbol, con una mirada cargada de odio, Yury atacó a Luna quien cayó al suelo con una herida en su brazo que comenzó a sangrar abundantemente.

Yury rio diabólicamente mientras lamia la sangre que se deslizaba por su mano, Harry se tensó, pero decidido formo un escudo sobre Luna para protegerla, luego con su magia vendo la herida.

"¡Maldito mocoso!" Exclamó furiosa la vampiresa por ver frustrada su diversión y lo atacó.

Mientras luchaba, Tom vio la debilidad de su pareja y corrió hacia él.

La vampiresa logro romper el escudo del joven moreno quien estaba más concentrado en el que estaba alrededor de la aldea que en el que lo protegía a él.

"Ahh" soltó un quejido el ojiverde cuando la vampiresa logro lanzarlo contra el suelo pero en ningún momento soltó las piedras.

Yury sonrió al ver como el sudor de Harry se comenzaba a tornar rojo "El pequeño hechicero no aguantara mucho" Dijo burlona y luego pasó su lengua sobre las gotas rojas como la sangre.

El hechicero mayor hizo a un lado a William cortándole un brazo con un hechizo cortante, sin querer perder tiempo para llegar hacia su compañero.

"¡Maldito hechicero!" Grito el líder de los vampiros con furia mientras su sangre salpicaba en el suelo, se hizo un torniquete para ir tras el ojiazul.

Al saborear las pequeñas gotas de sangre en la frete del joven hechicero, Yury quiso más, jalo el cabello de Harry con fuerza sacándole un quejido "Suelta esas piedras humano" clavo sus garras en sus brazos.

EL ojiverde soltó un quejido de dolor "No haré nada de lo que digas" Contesto desafiante pero agotado.

"Awww" Arrullo la vampiresa olfateando el olor de la sangre proveniente de las heridas de su victima "El humanito tiene valor, que estúpido" Se burlo y expuso el cuello del ojiverde dispuesta a morderlo, sus colmillos se alargaron más, con ansias de probar aquella deliciosa sangre "Te dejare seco" se rio satisfecha y se dispuso a cumplir con su amenaza.

Harry cerró los ojos impotente, pensando en Tom, pidiéndole perdón en la mente por haberse dejado vencer por aquella vampiresa, lágrimas fugitivas se escaparon de sus ojos, cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, de repente dejo de sentir el peso del cuerpo que le atacaba sobre él y sintió como unos brazos conocidos le ayudaban a ponerse en pie "Harry…" el moreno sacudió la cabeza con la mirada algo desenfocada para preocupación de su pareja "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí…" Fue la escueta respuesta del joven más concentrado en mantener el escudo alrededor de Luna y las zonas más importantes de la aldea, como el palacio de la reina, mientras seguía la lucha de los elfos contra los vampiros.

A Tomas no le dio tiempo de decir o hacer nada más, pues una furiosa Yury, se abalanzo de nuevo hacia su pareja, los ojos azules se tornaron tan oscuros como la noche, cuando la vio intentando lastimar de nuevo a Harry, una bruma oscura pareció envolverlo por un instante, dándole un golpe en el pecho a la vampiresa la lanzo contra el suelo y le corto la cabeza, salpicando de sangre sus ropas y las de su pareja, pero antes de cerciorarse como estaba su esmeralda, incendio el cuerpo de la vampiresa para no correr riesgos de que se levantara de nuevo.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el moreno, pero antes de poder preguntarle como estaba, revisar por heridas o limpiar las manchas de sangre en las ropas de su esmeralda, en un rápido movimiento lo puso tras él, se interpuso entre William y su presa, afanado por atender a Harry sintiendo su debilidad ante tantos esfuerzos tanto mágicos, como físicos y mentales.

"Así que quieres seguir jugando" Se burlo el vampiro "Quieres tener para ti sólo a esa cosita de ojos verdes" sus colmillos brillaron "Ha de ser delicioso, después de vencerte podre probarlo de todas las maneras que se me ocurran" desafío arrogante "Sería un lindo esclavo" su lengua acaricio sus colmillos en una mueca lujuriosa.

La magia de Tomas se desato furiosa, sin necesidad de dirigirle palabras a esa criatura que era inferior a él, levanto las manos murmurando en una lengua desconocida, el vampiro intento dar un salto para alcanzar a Harry, pero cientos de lo que parecían lanzas negras atravesaron su cuerpo haciéndole soltar un grito lleno de furia y dolor.

"Eres insignificante" Le dijo Tomas cuando con cuerdas que quemaban a su paso la piel del vampiro lo acerco para que le viera a la cara, los ojos rojos se encontraron con unos pozos oscuros e insondables que le hicieron estremecerse de miedo "No eres digno de mirarlo siquiera" se burlo con una sonrisa de medio lado, el cuerpo del vampiro comenzó a arder sacándole gritos agónicos "Desaparece" dijo y mientras el fuego lo consumía, le corto la cabeza.

Los demás vampiros y sirvientes se paralizaron un instante ante la caída de su líder, el cual fue aprovechado por los elfos que les cortaron las cabezas y procedieron a quemarlos.

Mientras el humo se alzaba hacia el cielo desde los cuerpos de los vampiros, Tomas se dirige a su pareja, quien parpadeo confundido viendo las manchas de sangre sobre sus ropas, al percatarse de esto el hechicero mayor rápidamente limpio las ropas de su esmeralda, al saber lo que estaría recordando, la sanguinaria muerte de sus padres.

"Harry" llamo con voz suave para obtener la atención del joven mientras rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo, preocupado por la falta de reacción, tomo la barbilla del pelinegro e hizo que viera a sus ojos azules "Harry…"

El ojiverde parpadeo confundido, mientras su pareja al ver la sangre que aún salía de sus brazos ponía sus manos sobre ellos para curas las heridas ocasionadas por las garras de Yury, luego llevo sus manos a las de Harry tratando de abrirlas para que soltara las piedras con el propósito de que dejara de gastar energías, el joven apretó un poco más sus puños para no soltarlas, hasta que vio los ojos azules preocupados "¿Tom?"

El aludido soltó el aire un poco aliviado "Soy yo esmeralda"

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto ganándose una mirada incrédula de Tom.

"Estoy bien" Le tranquilizo "Ahora suelta las piedras"

"Pero…" Trato de refutar el moreno.

"Ya termino la lucha" Le dijo haciéndolo ver a su alrededor.

Harry soltó un suspiro aliviado y abrió las manos, dejando caer las piedras, se tambaleo un poco, pero Tom lo sujeto evitando la caída "Te tengo" murmuro dándole un beso en la frente.

"¿Luna?" Pregunto el ojiverde preocupado.

"Ya la están atendiendo" Señalo el lugar donde unos sanadores elfos revisaban a la rubia y la ponían en una camilla para llevarla al área medica, sabiendo que su pareja no estaría tranquilo.

"¿Y los demás?" pregunto fijando sus ojos verdes llenos de cansancio en su pareja, quien le acaricio el rostro con suavidad preocupado por su debilidad y molesto consigo mismo por dejarse convencer de que se pusiera en peligro.

"Están en pie, con algunas heridas que serán fácilmente tratables" Le explico a ver si dejaba de pensar en los demás, para poder hacer que lo atendieran.

"¿Y tú?" Pregunto de nuevo, está vez acariciando la mejilla de Tom con cariño.

"Estoy bien" Dijo tras soltar un suspiro exasperado "El que importa ahora eres tú, estás débil por el gran esfuerzo que hiciste" tomo su mano comenzando a transferirle algo de sus energías.

"Estaré bien" murmuro mientras era llevado por la inconsciencia.

Tom lo tomo en brazos rápidamente al estilo nupcial, calmándose a sí mismo, diciéndose que el desmayo se debía a causa del esfuerzo que lo había dejado débil y no tanto a la perdida de sangre, para no entrar en pánico mientras le transmitía energías "Más vale que lo estés" murmuro, dirigiéndose hacia los sanadores para que atendieran a su esmeralda.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **.***Encantamiento -Encantamiento-Encantamiento***.**_

 _ **¿QUIÉN QUIERE CONOCER EL FINAL DE ESTÁ HISTORIA?**_

 _ **¡QUE HABLE AHORA O CALLE PARA SIEMPRE!**_

 _ **Tenía pensada una segunda parte pero la descarte.**_

 _ **¡Larga vida y prosperidad!**_

 _ **Oigan, esperen esto no va aquí, eh ¡que cuentos!**_

 **¿Quién está vivo por aquí?**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


End file.
